


Un pizzico di sale

by moonlightstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is a pastry chef, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hydra, M/M, Modern AU, SHIELD, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve Rogers is a pastry chef, Tinder
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstucky/pseuds/moonlightstucky
Summary: In cui Bucky e Steve sono i capi pasticceri di due pasticcerie rivali. Non si conoscono ancora di persona, ma già si odiano.





	1. Prologo

Mentre la seconda guerra mondiale rendeva deserte le strade e vuote le case, la famiglia Rogers decise di aprire una piccola pasticceria nel centro di Brooklyn, convinta che il profumo invitante di un bancone ricolmo di dolci avrebbe sollevato gli animi dei pochi sopravvissuti al richiamo degli orrori oltreoceano. 

Sebbene le premesse non fossero delle migliori, la trovata fu geniale: nel giro di qualche mese lo SHIELD divenne il punto di riferimento per chiunque si sentisse solo e nostalgico dei tempi e delle persone andate. Una fetta di apple pie della zia Lydia, una tazza di caffè e la tristezza svaniva per un paio di ore, sostituita dalla sensazione di trovarsi con persone che condividevano le stesse apprensioni e gli stessi timori.

Gli affari andavano a gonfie vele. Anzi, ancor prima che passasse un anno dall’apertura, Mr Rogers stava pensando di ampliare l’attività e di offrire più prelibatezze di quante ne fossero già presenti nel menù. 

I suoi sogni di gloria, tuttavia, andarono in frantumi quando nel locale in affitto di fronte al suo fu affisso un cartello che ne annunciava i lavori di ristrutturazione. Si trattava di un’altra pasticceria, come se il loro quartiere ne avesse bisogno in tempi difficili come quelli.

A nulla valsero i reclami alle autorità di competenza, i tentativi di sabotaggio quando gli operai finivano il loro turno e le opere di persuasione dei propri clienti a non mettere piede in terra straniera. I lavori proseguirono e in tre settimane l’insegna a neon recante il nome del locale svettava sulle altre palazzine, facendosi notare anche ad un paio di isolati di distanza. 

Quando il locale fu pronto per l’inaugurazione, i residenti stessi di Brooklyn si resero conto che l’HYDRA avrebbe dato filo da torcere allo SHIELD.

Innanzitutto, era l’emblema della modernità: i toni freddi, tendenti al bianco e al perlato, caratterizzavano le pareti e il mobilio. Grandi vetrate permettevano ai passanti di ammirare le attrezzature futuristiche che creavano cioccolate dai gusti esotici e dolci afrodisiaci, che avevano garantito sin da subito una fila cospicua e perenne dietro il bancone.

Insomma, era l’esatto opposto della pasticceria dei Rogers. Le loro pareti portavano colori caldi, l’arredamento era in legno massiccio, i macchinari erano rumorosi ma efficienti. A loro favore giocava l’abilità di far sentire gli altri a casa propria e i prodotti semplici ma squisiti, risultato di ricette tramandate da nonna a nipote per più di un secolo.

Gli scontri tra i Rogers e i Barnes – i proprietari dell’HYDRA – erano all’ordine del giorno. Se si fosse chiesto ad un membro a caso delle due famiglie chi era il suo acerrimo nemico, non avrebbe esitato ad additare una persona precisa all’interno del locale avversario. 

La guerra, per loro, era soltanto un’eco lontana. Quando si concluse con la vittoria degli Alleati, i ritmi lavorativi divennero così serrati che si dimenticarono per un po’ dell’esistenza dell’altro.

Almeno finché non cominciarono ad affluire clienti provenienti da città vicine o lontane e l’intento principale era mostrare quanto la propria pasticceria fosse migliore di quella situata dall’altro lato della strada.

E oggi, nonostante siano passati più di settant’anni dall’apertura dei due locali, la rivalità SHIELD – HYDRA è ancora in vigore e si tramanda di generazione in generazione, quasi si tratti di un gene inscritto nel DNA delle due famiglie fondatrici.

Il capo pasticcere dell’HYDRA è James Barnes, per tutti – ad eccezione dei Rogers, ovviamente – Bucky.  
A guardarlo, non immagineresti mai che faccia un lavoro del genere: lunghi capelli mori quasi sempre acconciati in una mezza coda, penetranti occhi celesti e un fisico degno della copertina di una rivista di moda maschile. 

La maggior parte della clientela è composta da donne e ragazzine e non è difficile sentirle fantasticare su quel ragazzo che trasuda sensualità da tutti i pori. Bucky ne è consapevole e si assicura di rivolgere loro un sorrisetto e un occhiolino, tanto per metterle al tappeto.  
Non è un caso se i guadagni sono aumentati del sessantanove percento da quando ha cominciato a lavorare nella pasticceria di famiglia.

Allo SHIELD, invece, lo scettro della pasticceria è passato nelle mani di Steve Rogers. Madre natura non è stata inclemente con lui: capelli biondo cenere, occhi azzurri in cui annegare e un fisico capace di far peccare con il pensiero anche la più pudica delle vergini.

Che lavori con la farina e con il cioccolato è molto facile da intuirlo: li ha quasi sempre tra le ciocche biondicce o sulla divisa. E alle sue clienti non dispiace affatto, sarebbero più che felice di aiutarlo a darsi una ripulita in modi poco ortodossi. Ma di questo lui non se n’è ancora reso conto, probabilmente non lo farà mai.

Oltre all’oggettiva bellezza che caratterizza i due, condividono un altro tratto fondamentale: l’odio per l’altro.

Bucky odia Steve e i Rogers.  
Steve odia Bucky e i Barnes. 

Perché? Non ne sono sicuri nemmeno loro, dal momento che non si sono presentati ufficialmente. Tuttavia, entrambi sono ben consapevoli dell’esistenza dell’altro; anzi, non passa giorno senza il nome dell’avversario non sfiori le proprie labbra in una battuta salace o in una pseudo maledizione quando una torta non lievita come dovrebbe o quando la pasta frolla non è abbastanza friabile.

_È colpa di quello dall’altro lato della strada_, è la loro giustificazione preferita. Sono troppo orgogliosi per ammettere di aver commesso un errore durante la preparazione o la cottura. 

Dunque, odiarsi è l’evoluzione naturale di quel sentimento conosciuto attraverso i racconti dei nonni e dei genitori, propinati al posto della favola della buonanotte o degli aneddoti divertenti durante le grandi cene di famiglia. 

Sebbene Steve e Bucky si chiedano quale motivo ci sia per perpetrare antichi rancori, per il momento non sono intenzionati a sobbarcarsi impegni extra per farsi piacere qualcuno che nemmeno conoscono. E va bene così, perché non hanno la minima idea di ciò che un pizzico di sale e due aiutanti intraprendenti e fastidiosi sono in grado di fare. 


	2. Allentare la tensione

Ore 4:27. Si accendono le luci al neon del laboratorio dello SHIELD, dopo aver sfarfallato per tre secondi netti.

Con un verso più simile ad un grugnito che a parole umane, Sam Wilson affianca Steve dietro il bancone in acciaio. Non si è ancora rassegnato al fatto di doversi alzare prima dell’alba per lavorare; probabilmente dormirebbe ancora se l’amico – nonché suo capo – non fosse passato a prenderlo come ogni giorno.

«Io dico soltanto che ti serve allentare la tensione, magari con qualcosa che non preveda farina e crema pasticciera.»

Rivolge un’occhiata critica al biondo, che ha già cominciato a tirar fuori dal frigo gli ingredienti necessari per preparare delle crostatine al cioccolato, e si arrotola le maniche della divisa fino ai gomiti, in modo da trovarsi più comodo.

«Perché parliamo ancora di questo? Non ti sei stancato?»  
Steve sbuffa rumorosamente e appoggia sul banco il burro e le uova.

È la terza mattina di seguito che Sam tira fuori questo argomento. Non sa come fargli capire che non esiste, per lui, modo di “allentare la tensione” che non comprenda avere le mani in un impasto.

«Perché non ti sei ancora deciso a fare nulla! Non vedi quante persone ti sbavano dietro nel locale?», Sam getta le braccia in aria, come se stesse parlando con un mulo testardo. 

Il suo tono è esasperato: hanno tenuto questa conversazione troppe volte perché possa andare diversamente e perché Steve gli dia davvero retta.

«Spero tu scherzando.»  
Il biondo gli rivolge un’occhiata di avvertimento, come a consigliargli di non aggiungere altro e a cominciare a lavorare. D’altronde lo paga profumatamente per questo, non per i suoi consigli da quattro soldi.

«Ci sono due cose su cui non scherzerei mai: sul cioccolato e sul fatto che ti serve davvero scop-.»

Prima che possa concludere la frase, la mano infarinata dell’altro si scontra con la sua nuca e il lamento che ne segue è musica per le orecchie di Steve. 

Ha un bel fegato a dirgli di andare a letto con qualcuno, lo deve ammettere. Nonostante lavorino insieme da poco più di tre anni, conosce Steve quasi come le sue tasche e sa anche quanto gli gioverebbe liberarsi in un modo diverso dal solito – un modo di cui l’altro è senz’altro più esperto.

«Adesso, impasta. Queste crostate non si prepareranno da sole.»

.oOo.

Ore 4.27. Bucky Barnes schiaccia con la punta delle scarpe la prima sigaretta della giornata ed entra nel laboratorio ancora vuoto, per godersi gli unici istanti di pace che gli sono concessi finché non tornerà a casa. 

Un sorriso rilassato gli occupa le labbra mentre ripensa alla serata che ha trascorso in compagnia – virtuale, ma per il momento se lo fa bastare – del ragazzo che ha conosciuto tre settimane fa su Tinder. 

Hanno stretto un bel rapporto, pensa. Innanzitutto, a discapito del mezzo con cui si sono conosciuti, non c’è stato da parte dell’altro il minimo accenno a foto di marcate parti anatomiche o pietosi tentativi di seduzione. Se proprio deve essere sincero, non gli dispiacerebbe se la loro situazione si evolvesse in quel senso. 

È attratto dal Steven dal punto di vista fisico – _chi non lo sarebbe, se avesse a che fare con un dio greco?_, si ripete di continuo –, ma è soprattutto il suo modo di essere ad intrigarlo. Ironico, comprensivo, misterioso senza sfociare nel ridicolo: sono tutte caratteristiche che le precedenti avventure di Bucky non avevano, interessate soltanto al risvolto carnale della loro relazione. 

Hanno sfiorato decisamente troppi argomenti ieri perché possa ricordarli tutti, ma ha bene impresso nella memoria l’accenno dell’altro ad un ipotetico appuntamento, in un’ipotetica ultima domenica del mese, in un ipotetico appartamento sulla 27esima strada per un’ipotetica cena. E potrebbe aver aggiunto qualcosa su un’ipotetica cheesecake al triplo cioccolato, che è il dolce preferito di Bucky. Ma il suo interlocutore si è addormentato prima di confermare effettivamente il tutto.

Il suono di un tonfo lo fa ritornare al presente e aggrotta le sopracciglia non appena vede Natasha, la sua collaboratrice, con la fronte appoggiata al ripiano della cucina.

«Ti prego, contieni il tuo entusiasmo per avermi rivisto o sveglierai i vicini.», mormora ironicamente mentre si avvicina alla donna dai capelli rossi per capire che problema abbia.

Natasha gli rifila un’occhiata tagliente e in risposta alza gli occhi al cielo, cominciando poi a prendere dalla dispensa la farina e lo zucchero. Ha imparato a non calcare troppo la mano con l’amica; se vorrà parlargli, lo farà quando sarà pronta.  
Bucky è paziente e ha tutto il tempo del mondo – beh, almeno fino all’ultima domenica del mese.

Si sforza di relegare in un angolo della mente tutto ciò che è Dio greco-collegato e si mette a lavoro. 

.oOo.

Alle 18 Steve e Sam escono dal retro della pasticceria. Il loro turno si è concluso e dire che sono esausti è un eufemismo. Sam si lamenta di dolori a muscoli di cui ignorava l’esistenza, Steve cerca di trovare sollievo al torcicollo massaggiando la zona dolorante. 

È stata una giornata lunga e impegnativa: in mattinata una scolaresca si è fermata a fare colazione in pasticceria, svuotando il reparto dei croissant e costringendoli a sopperire alla mancanza in fretta; prima dell’ora di pranzo hanno dato gli ultimi ritocchi ad una torta a tre piani per un anniversario di matrimonio; poco prima delle 18 una cliente vegana ha chiesto un dolce senza glutine, cioccolato o confettura – al che Sam le ha chiesto se l’aria andasse bene e Steve è dovuto intervenire per evitare reclami.

Adesso trascinano i piedi sul marciapiede, troppo esausti per camminare decentemente. Il biondo si tira il cappuccio sulla testa e tasta le tasche della felpa che indossa per prendere le chiavi dell’auto. Spera che il traffico non lo tenga imbottigliato per più tempo del necessario, sente che potrebbe addormentarsi alla guida. 

Il fatto che sia rimasto sveglio fino a tardi, come tutte le sere da tre settimane a questa parte, potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare con la sua eccessiva stanchezza. Ma non ha intenzione di smettere di trascorrere le uniche ore libere della sua giornata con la persona che si sta rivelando una piacevole scoperta.

Era scettico quando Sam gli ha scaricato Tinder sul cellulare e gli ha creato un profilo con un cognome falso per non permettere a nessuno di ricondurlo alla pasticceria. 

Innanzitutto lui non ci sarebbe riuscito da solo, per via della sua avversione per la tecnologia in generale; in più non ha mai sentito parlare bene di quest’app. Anzi, dai racconti che gli altri dipendenti dello SHIELD gli propinano nei momenti di quiete, si è fatto l’idea che Tinder serva solo a combinare appuntamenti per passare la notte insieme a qualcuno.

Dopo i primi cinque messaggi da parte di ragazze troppo sfrontare per i suoi gusti stava per disinstallare l’app e catalogare l’esperienza sotto la voce _Non ascoltare i consigli di Sam Wilson_, tuttavia, una nuova notifica da parte di un certo Bucky aveva catturato la sua attenzione e il resto è storia.

Una volta tornato nel suo appartamento, Steve apre la chat con Bucky e rilegge gli ultimi messaggi che si sono scambiati, per vedere di cosa stessero parlando. Non ricorda molto, dal momento che era stanco e si è addormentato all’improvviso.

Più gli occhi scorrono sui testi, più aggrotta le sopracciglia. Che diavolo aveva in testa ieri, quando ha accennato ad un appuntamento a casa sua? È così poco da lui che si sente un completo idiota. 

_Adesso crederà che sono un pervertito_, si maledice mentalmente e si affretta a digitare delle scuse sentite, da cui trapela l’imbarazzo che prova nei suoi confronti.

.oOo.

Bucky stenta a credere ai messaggi che Steven gli ha inviato qualche minuto fa.

_Voglio scusarmi per ciò che ti ho scritto ieri sera, riguardo all’appuntamento. Sono davvero mortificato e ci tengo a farti sapere che non sono quel tipo di persona che invita qualcuno a casa per un doppio fine._

_Capirei se non volessi avere più nulla a che fare con me_.

È una delle cose più assurde che gli siano mai capitate, quasi più di quella volta in cui una cliente gli ha palpato il sedere e gli ha detto che _quello_ sarebbe stato il dolce migliore della pasticceria.

Tuttavia, si rende conto di quanto Steven sia diverso da tutte le altre persone che ha conosciuto non soltanto su Tinder, ma nel corso dei suoi ventisette anni di vita. 

Nessuno si è mai scusato con lui per aver accennato ad un appuntamento dopo nemmeno un mese di conoscenza. Nessuno gli è mai entrato nella testa come lui, senza metterla a soqquadro e non risistemarla.  
Nessuno si è mai preso la briga di chiedergli se fare sesso al primo incontro gli va bene o se preferisce aspettare e vedere come il rapporto si evolve.  
(Non che lui sia sfavorevole, ma talvolta gli sembra di essere una bambola di pezza nelle mani altrui, pronto ad essere manovrato a proprio piacimento ed essere lasciato in un angolo a prendere polvere). 

Perciò, superato lo shock iniziale, gli risponde che è un idiota e che ha voglia tanto quanto lui di questo ipotetico appuntamento.


	3. Crisi creativa

Sul bancone dell’HYDRA campeggiano quattro pan di Spagna scomposti, una sac à poche ripiena a metà di confettura alle prugne, qualche guscio d’uovo infranto e un paio di mani imbrattate di impasto appiccicoso. 

Bucky è alle prese con quella che lui definisce “crisi creativa”: sta cercando di assemblare un dolce innovativo per i suoi clienti – qualcosa che permetta alle loro papille gustative di raggiungere l’estasi –, ma non riesce a trovare degli abbinamenti che non siano banali, o come preferisce chiamarli, _alla Rogers_.

L’orario di chiusura è passato da un pezzo; l’ultima volta che ha controllato l’orologio era da poco trascorsa la mezzanotte. 

Ignora la stanchezza che rende i suoi movimenti affaticati e si lava le mani con una dose abbondante di sapone, nella speranza che il suo fallimento scivoli nello scarico insieme ai rimasugli degli esperimenti non riusciti. 

L’ultima volta che glien’è capitata una è stato durante il suo ultimo anno di scuola: trentasette giorni d’agonia e l’ordine di non avvicinarsi alle cucine e non distruggere i costosi utensili.

Ha i nervi a fior di pelle e il fatto che Steven sia stato così occupato con il suo lavoro in ufficio da non potergli scrivere nemmeno un messaggio di scuse contribuisce a rabbuiare il suo umore. 

_Fanculo_, mormora a denti stretti e prende dal ripiano il pacco di sigarette, cosciente che lo dimezzerà e che i suoi dipendenti lo troveranno ancora sul retro, non appena cominceranno il loro turno.

Indossa la giacca di pelle, fregandosene della divisa imbrattata di solo Dio sa cosa, e si appoggia con le spalle al muro del retro. Le mani gli tremano leggermente quando cerca di accendere la prima sigaretta, chiaro risultato dei sei caffè che ha bevuto durante la giornata per tenersi sveglio. Evita di assegnare alla leggera brezza serale un’imprecazione quando l’accendino non scatta e serra gli occhi.

Non ha idea del perché proprio oggi gli sia venuto il desiderio di rinnovamento, del perché si sia ostinato a creare per forza qualcosa. È consapevole del fatto che la memoria muscolare non può far miracoli quando la testa è incasinata.

E odia ammettere di aver permesso a delle distrazioni di insinuarsi nell’ambito migliore della sua vita: il lavoro.  
Perché, sebbene ne maledica a giorni alterni tutti gli aspetti negativi come la scontrosità di alcuni clienti e i momenti di pausa praticamente inesistenti, la passione che prova per la pasticceria gli permette di non affondare insieme al disastro sconclusionato e deprimente che crede tutto il resto sia diventato.

Beh, forse non _tutto_, ma al momento è cova troppo rancore verso sé stesso per pensare lucidamente e non annoverare tra i colpevoli del suo stato l’uomo per cui ha una cotta.

Rilascia il fumo lentamente e sente la tensione allentarsi quanto basta per permettergli di non prendere a calci il secchio della spazzatura. Si strofina con la mano libera un occhio e gira lo sguardo intorno, giusto per assicurarsi che nessuno abbia assistito alla sua tragedia esistenziale. È un giorno lavorativo ed è abbastanza tardi perché qualcuno bazzichi ancora fuori. 

Una flebile illuminazione lo colpisce dal lato opposto della strada e si trattiene dal ringhiare perché chiunque lavori allo SHIELD potrebbe essere stato suo spettatore. Maledizione ai Rogers, che hanno installato quelle stupide tendine che impediscono di vedere distintamente ciò che succede dentro.

Agguzza inutilmente la vista e si chiede se anche il suo nemico – questo Steve di cui ignora tutto, ad eccezione del nome – stia attraversando una crisi creativa. 

.oOo.

La risposta è no, Steve non sta affrontando una crisi creativa. Sta affrontando quella che Sam definirebbe “crisi da sensi di colpa”. 

La situazione che Sam gli ha presentato è la seguente: una ragazza ti fa pressione affinché tu le offra la cena, dato che avete già consumato il rapporto ed _è giunto il momento di rendere ufficiale la relazione_, e tu le dici che ti è morto il cane o lo zio, o il cugino di quinto grado che vive in Patagonia e almeno per un anno devi rispettare il lutto non uscendo con nessuno. Poi ti senti uno schifo se lei comincia a piangere per il cane o lo zio, o il cugino di quinto grado che vive in Patagonia e ti giura che ti aspetterà.

Anche se le condizioni sono diverse, è così che Steve si sta sentendo, dopo aver mentito a Bucky riguardo al perché non ha potuto trascorrere la serata con lui.

Per il moro, lui lavora in un importante studio legale: di giorno è impegnato a difendere i diritti di poveri indifesi, di notte scova cavilli legali e costruisce arringhe degne di un oratore romano. Quando ha tempo libero, lo passa con lui.

Non sa perché ha costruito questa bugia colossale, quando l’altro gli ha confidato con candido riserbo di lavorare come ballerino in un locale gay per pagare gli studi universitari. 

Ha pensato più volte di svelargli la verità, più volte ha digitato _ehi, in realtà sono il titolare dello SHIELD, ho inventato una balla perché temevo che qualcuno si avvicinasse a me soltanto per il mio lavoro, ma sono sicuro che a te non importa nulla ;)_, tuttavia la paura di perderlo l’ha spinto a cancellare tutto subito. 

Comunque, hanno entrambi preferito non approfondire l’argomento ‘lavoro’ e dedicarsi a conoscere l’altro a prescindere da ciò che fanno per mantenersi.

Adesso la menzogna gli brucia come se fosse un marchio impresso a fuoco nella sua anima.  
Lo consola un minimo il fondo di verità c’è nelle sue parole: almeno due notti alla settimana è a lavoro. Le trascorre nel laboratorio dello SHIELD per perfezionare le sue abilità e per insegnare ad un paio di clienti selezionati le basi dell’arte pasticciera. 

Tra un paio di minuti terminerà l’ultimo incontro della stagione autunnale e non può esserne più sollevato.  
Sebbene gli piaccia trasmettere le sue conoscenze, certi allievi dovrebbero stare ad una distanza di sicurezza di cento metri dalla sua cucina. Come Peter Parker, che ha già fatto esplodere in forno dei muffin e che, nel tentativo di pulire il pasticcio, ha appoggiato la mano sulla griglia ancora rovente e si è ustionato.

Steve tira un sospiro di sollievo quando la lancetta dell’orologio scocca sulle due in punto. Batte le mani e abbozza un sorriso che tradisce la sua stanchezza, prima di dichiarare conclusa la lezione e di invitare Peter e il suo amico Ned a ritornare a casa sani e salvi.

Una volta rimasto solo, Steve si passa una mano sul principio di barba che gli sta crescendo sulle guance e contempla la confusione che i due adolescenti sono stati in grado di creare in meno di un’ora. Si sente quasi in pena per l’agenzia che dovrà ripulire tutto in meno di un paio di ore, prima che il turno mattutino cominci.

E continua a sentirsi in colpa per Bucky, dal momento che l’ha abbandonato nel momento in cui l’altro sembrava avere più bisogno di lui.

Non hanno parlato molto, dato che il moro durante la giornata si è messo in pari con lo studio arretrato e ha ignorato la distrazione che il telefono poteva causargli. Ma la preoccupazione di Steve è esponenzialmente salita al messaggio _Per quanto cerchi di concentrarmi, sto ottenendo un fallimento dopo l’altro_. 

Avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé e sussurrargli tra i capelli che l’impegno conta più del risultato, che è orgoglioso di lui, ma sa che la mania di perfezione dell’altro gli avrebbe impedito di cogliere il nocciolo del discorso. Così gli ha risposto di dover tornare al lavoro e di bombardarlo di messaggi nel caso in cui attraversi un’altra crisi, in modo da avere l’impressione di essergli vicino.

Autoreferenziale e testardo com’è, Bucky non gli ha più scritto nulla.


	4. Brooklyn Blackout Cake

«E vuoi sapere che ha fatto, quell’idiota? Mi ha portata al baby shower di sua sorella e non sapevo nemmeno che avesse una sorella!», ripete per la terza volta Natasha, gettando aggressivamente le mele nel carrello che Bucky sta trascinando da mezz’ora tra i reparti del supermercato.

Vorrebbe dirle che quelle che ha scelto sono di pessima qualità e non adatte al plumcake che hanno intenzione di preparare, ma non vuole rischiare di perdere la vita nel reparto frutta e verdura. Non a tre giorni di distanza dall’incontro con Steven, quando finalmente le cose sembrano essere ritornate alla normalità.

Da quello che ha capito tra una frase sconnessa e l’altra dell’amica, il ragazzo che sta frequentando da un paio di mesi, Clint, si è presentato a casa sua senza preavviso, vestito di tutto punto, e l’ha invitata ad uscire per un appuntamento diverso dal solito. Ha scelto addirittura il suo outfit, escludendo tutto ciò che potesse essere scollato e aderente con la scusa “_non voglio litigare con nessuno perché allunga troppo l’occhio_”. Nat ha assecondato i suoi desideri senza fare troppe storie.

Una vaga idea di ciò in cui è stata coinvolta le è venuta quando l’auto si è fermata davanti al giardino di una villetta familiare, addobbato con palloncini dalle tonalità rosate e celestine e un’insegna luminosa che recitava _It’s a boy or a girl?_

«Volevo morire. Sai quante vecchie mi hanno chiesto se ho una pagnotta in forno?», conclude con uno sbuffo incredulo e appoggia le mani sui fianchi, guardandosi intorno con un’espressione confusa, come se si stesse chiedendo come ha fatto ad arrivare nel reparto dei detersivi per la lavatrice.

Bucky si rende conto che Clint conosce bene Natasha: l’ha colta di sorpresa perché se l’avesse avvertita, probabilmente non si sarebbe fatta trovare a casa e si sarebbe resa irraggiungibile per un’intera settimana. Tutto ciò che è collegato a bambini, donne incinte e più in generale alla famiglia le crea l’orticaria per via della sua vicenda personale. Nominare in una stessa frase ‘baby shower’ e ‘sorella’ avrebbe potuto mandarla in tilt.

«Ti ha fatto indossare il vestito bianco a fiori rosa, ti ho sempre detto che ti sta male. E’ il tuo peggiore acquisto di sempre.»  
Un’occhiataccia da parte della rossa lo costringe ad alzare le mani in segno di resa.  
«Ha fegato il ragazzo, questo devi riconoscerlo. Adesso dov’è? In una busta dell’immondizia in qualche cassonetto del Minnesota?», tenta di sdrammatizzare con un sorrisetto sghembo.

«Oggi sei simpatico quanto una spina nel fianco, James. Steven non ti ha ancora mandato la foto del suo gingillo?»

Il verso indignato di una donna, che si affretta a coprire le orecchie della sua bambina, li costringe ad allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile. Dopo qualche metro, non si trattengono più e ridono fino alle lacrime.

\- 

Natasha si calma del tutto dopo una doppia porzione di torta alle mele.   
È stesa sul divano in pelle nel soggiorno di Bucky e non sembra intenzionata a muoversi, a meno che non debba raggiungere il bagno.   
Il padrone di casa mette a posto il panno usato per asciugare gli utensili utilizzati e si ritaglia uno spazio tra le gambe tornite della rossa e il poggiolo.

Spendono spesso il loro giorno libero in questo modo, se non incombono impegni più urgenti: scelgono una casa in cui appollaiarsi, si riempiono di schifezze e si tengono aggiornati su ciò che li ha visti coinvolti nel corso della settimana.

«Hai intenzione di rivelare a Steven che lavori all’HYDRA?», gli chiede all’improvviso Nat, uscendo dallo stato catatonico in cui era sprofondata e puntando gli occhi della tonalità del ghiaccio sul volto dell’altro.

Bucky si muove a disagio e incassa la testa nelle spalle. Ha pensato innumerevoli volte a come rivelare la verità all’uomo e negli scenari migliori che ha saputo creare, Steven tronca tutti i rapporti perché disgustato dalla menzogna; nei peggiori lo denuncia e gli intenta una causa per danni morali e psicologici.

«Lo farò, prima o poi. Non credo al primo appuntamento. Immagina se non c’è feeling ed è rigido come un bastone; potremmo non vederci mai più e il problema non si presenterebbe.»

Lo sguardo alla ‘_mi prendi per una scema?_’ che la rossa gli rivolge gli fa roteare gli occhi.   
Okay, se avesse avuto l’impressione che Steven era quel tipo di persona, avrebbe troncato il rapporto in una settimana al massimo. Chi sta troppo sulle sue non l’ha mai attratto, anzi cerca di stargli il più lontano possibile. Ama le persone calorose e il biondo si è rivelato tale, anche se la sua timidezza non gli ha ancora permesso di lasciarsi andare completamente.

«Non voglio che finisca.», mormora dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Passa l’indice sulla cucitura dei jeans e sospira, come se esprimere a voce le sue preoccupazioni gli procuri qualche fitta tra il costato e il cuore.  
«Ho finalmente trovato qualcuno che pensa a me, non al mio fatturato o all’impero che ho ereditato. Ho paura che il castello che ho costruito crolli prima ancora di poterci mettere piede.»

Il suo discorso non si è ancora disperso nella stanza quando sente due braccia cingergli le spalle e delle parole di incoraggiamento sussurrate all’orecchio, insieme al _se riferisci a qualcuno quello che sta succedendo, ti taglio la lingua e te la faccio ingoiare_.

.oOo.

Per il sessantesimo anniversario dalla fondazione delle Stark Industries, specializzate nella distribuzione di macchinari per il settore dolciario, Tony Stark decide di organizzare una gara di pasticceria tra i suoi due clienti più affezionati, lo SHIELD e l’HYDRA, proseguendo poi con una festa che l’intera New York ricorderà negli anni a venire. 

I Rogers hanno accolto la notizia con grande contentezza, non soltanto perché avranno l’occasione di aumentare gli incassi, ma anche perché hanno una sconfinata fiducia nella loro punta di diamante, Steve. 

L’uomo in questione, tuttavia, non è così fiducioso. Sebbene non conosca il suo avversario di persona, è noto persino ai clienti il suo modo di lavorare, l’attenzione quasi maniacale che riserva ad ogni particolare, dalla misurazione all’assemblaggio, alla decorazione. James Barnes non lascia nulla al caso e questo intimorisce Steve, che si lascia più facilmente guidare dall’abitudine e dai sentimenti del momento.

Senza esserne consapevole, è per tale motivo che Bucky lo invidia: non sarebbe capace di mettere da parte la bilancia digitale o il set di fruste elettriche che custodisce gelosamente in un armadietto chiuso con lucchetto per lasciarsi guidare dalle sensazioni o da qualsiasi cazzata da figli dei fiori che i Rogers propinano.

Gli è stato insegnato da bambino che senza perfezione la pasticceria non ha alcun valore; suo padre gli ripeteva ogni senza sosta che l’unico sentimento ammesso in cucina è la paura del fallimento. Ed è così che affronterà la competizione, con il timore di perdere, ma con la consapevolezza di essere il migliore nel suo campo.

.oOo.

La gara indetta da Stark non mi è nulla a cui le due pasticcerie non siano già abituate, viste le numerose competizioni che hanno sostenuto in passato e gli altrettanto numerosi riconoscimenti ottenuti, tuttavia sarà il primo debutto in società dei nuovi eredi e in entrambi i laboratori la tensione si taglia con un coltello.

«Chi ha preso il cacao dal terzo scaffale? Era qui fino ad un secondo fa.», tuona Steve contro i suoi dipendenti, che lo guardano come cerbiatti colti di sorpresa dai fanali di un’auto ed indicano il contenitore blu che si trova proprio nel terzo scaffale, accanto alla noce moscata e ai baccelli di vaniglia.

Steve lo afferra senza aggiungere una parola, per non sprofondare nella vergogna più di quanto non stia già facendo, e osserva gli ingredienti schierati sul bancone come un esercito pronto all’offensiva.

Tony ha personalmente scelto la torta da preparare: la Brooklyn Blackout Cake, un’istituzione del distretto da prima ancora che lo SHIELD aprisse i battenti. È un tripudio di cioccolato e l’errore è sempre dietro l’angolo, soprattutto quando si tratta di un dolce così caro ai Newyorkesi.

È la quarta volta che Steve comincia da capo la preparazione e, a giudicare dal colore brunastro che i suoi capelli hanno assunto, è esasperato. La prima volta la crema non ha raggiunto la consistenza adatta, la seconda la base si è bruciata ai bordi, restando cruda all’interno, e la terza ha scambiato lo zucchero con il sale, lo sbaglio più stupido che potesse commettere.

L’uomo solitamente comprensivo, dolce e paziente è scomparso del tutto, sostituito da una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere se continua ad accumulare insuccessi.   
Sam ha provato a dargli una mano, ma dopo aver ricevuto un ringhio in risposta, ha deciso bene di mettersi in un angolo e aiutare gli altri pasticceri con i dolci da esporre in vetrina.   
Persino sua madre Sarah, capace di tranquillizzarlo in qualsiasi occasione, ha deciso di non mettere piede in cucina finché il figlio non avrà dichiarato conclusa la sfida.

Poco più di quattro ore e potrà finalmente tornare a comportarsi come una persona normale, senza rischiare di azzannare il prossimo disgraziato che finirà il suo spazio.  
-  
La situazione all’HYDRA è meno esacerbata, sebbene il nervosismo strisci in mezzo ai dipendenti come un ospite abituale, ma non per questo gradito.

Nel contratto di ogni aiutante c’è una clausola importante: se in occasione di una competizione la pasticceria non si posiziona tra i primi tre classificati, l’HYDRA può arrogarsi il diritto di licenziare i dipendenti responsabili della sconfitta. A maggior ragione questa volta, in cui gli sfidanti sono soltanto due, il secondo posto non è nemmeno contemplato.  
È una pratica consolidata, che tuttavia rimane nascosta al pubblico per gli accordi di segretezza che ogni nuovo membro è costretto a firmare. 

Bucky, che è subentrato al padre da un paio di mesi al comando della pasticceria, non è al corrente dell’espediente legale. Lo zio paterno si occupa della burocrazia da prima ancora che lui nascesse, non ha motivo di credere che il silenzio che regna nel laboratorio sia dovuto ad altro che non sia tensione.   
Se conoscesse la vera motivazione, senza dubbio indirebbe uno sciopero o si renderebbe responsabile in prima persona del fallimento. D’altronde, nessuno può licenziare il capo.

Persino Natasha è più silenziosa del solito. Non ha fatto alcuna battuta per mantenere alto il morale della squadra, non ha acceso la radio e non ha raccontato l’ultima idiozia di Clint. Ma Bucky è troppo concentrato sulla farcia della Brooklyn Blackout per pensare di farle sputare il rospo. 

Non è la torta che gli riesce meglio, l’avrà preparata un paio di volte in tutta la sua vita e il risultato non l’ha mai soddisfatto pienamente.   
La sua famiglia l’ha sempre considerata un cimelio da conservare sul fondo del baule dei ricordi, come quei centrini del corredo che metti sui mobili soltanto quando viene a trovarti chi te li ha regalati. Ciò non toglie che sta andando oltre i suoi limiti per dare il meglio di sé, come per tutto quello che riguarda il suo lavoro.

.oOo.

Quando mancano quindici minuti all’orario prestabilito, Sam appoggia una mano sulla spalla del suo amico e gli rivolge un sorriso caloroso. Steve si è calmato, perciò si è permesso di invadere il suo spazio vitale. 

«Se non fosse che non sei il mio tipo, ti bacerei. E’ una delle tue torte migliori.»

La guardano entrambi e un moto di orgoglio s’impossessa del cuore del biondo – che nel frattempo ha trovato il tempo per pulire i capelli dal cacao.   
Nella sua semplicità, la Brooklyn Blackout è d’effetto: l’intera circonferenza è stata coperta con briciole di pan di Spagna al cioccolato e sulla superficie soprastante il frosting è stato modellato a forma di ghirigori dall’aspetto sofisticato. 

«Nemmeno tu sei il mio tipo, Sam.», Steve gli da una spallata scherzosa e distoglie gli occhi dalla sua creazione per guardare l’uomo dalla pelle scura, mostrando la sua migliore espressione da cucciolo bastonato.

«Mi dispiace per aver quasi tentato di farti fuori, non reggo benissimo la tensione.»

«Nulla che una cassa di birre e due biglietti per gli Yankees non possano risolvere.», Sam gli fa l’occhiolino e con una risata si danno una sistemata per prepararsi al grande debutto.

-

Dal palco che è stato allestito per l’occasione, Tony Stark sta ammaliando la folla con le sue capacità oratorie e la sua indubitabile presenza scenica. Sta raccontando qualcosa su suo padre Howard, il fondatore delle Stark Industries, ma Bucky non riesce a focalizzare la sua attenzione su nulla, al di fuori della torta che ha tra le mani tremanti. 

Delle piccole meringhe alternate con praline alla nocciola decorano la superficie, da cui è stato fatto sapientemente colare del cioccolato.   
Non sa nemmeno se gli piace o meno il risultato esteriore, punta soprattutto sul gusto che è riuscito a strappare a Natasha un gemito di piacere. E solo Dio sa quanto è difficile riuscire persino a far assaggiare qualcosa che contenga zucchero all’amica.

Ritorna a prestare attenzione a ciò che lo circonda quando sente attraverso l’autoparlante il proprio nome, seguito da quello di Steve Rogers; è il segnale convenuto per uscire dalla pasticceria e salire sul palco. 

Il pensiero che _finalmente_ potrà assegnare un volto al nome che gli occupa le labbra quasi in ogni imprecazione lo sfiora per qualche secondo. Riflette anche su quanto sarebbe bello avere Steven al suo fianco, ma archivia in un angolo della sua mente il bellimbusto, tanto lo vedrà domani.

Prende un respiro profondo e abbozza il sorriso sghembo che gli assicura sempre una conquista. Fa un cenno del capo al ragazzo che lavora con lui di aprirgli la porta e, non appena esce, si prepara a lanciare uno sguardo di sfida al suo avversario.

Ciò che non si sarebbe aspettato mai, nemmeno nei suoi incubi peggiori, è vedere il _suo_ Steven impalato davanti all’entrata dello SHIELD.

«Steven?»

«Bucky?»

E il suono indistinto di due torte che scivolano a terra.


	5. Ti mando in fiamme la pasticceria

Da grande intrattenitore qual è, Tony Stark ha distratto la folla dalla competizione di torte prima che qualcuno potesse chiedersi che fine hanno fatto i due pasticceri tanto acclamati. Ha improvvisato una lotteria, come primo premio un weekend nella migliore spa dello Stato, gentilmente concesso dalle Stark Industries.

Superato lo shock di essersi trovato davanti l’uomo per cui ha cominciato a provare dei sentimenti, che coincide niente di meno che con colui che dovrebbe essere il suo acerrimo nemico, Bucky si è diretto come una furia nel laboratorio dello SHIELD, obbligando Steve a seguirlo come un cucciolo spaventato.

_Se devo morire_, si è ritrovato a pensare con un sorriso ironico, _almeno sarà per mano sua nella mia pasticceria._. 

Al riparo da occhi e orecchie indiscrete, il moro copre con le sue grida il rumore degli altoparlanti che sono stati sistemati all’esterno.

«STEVE FURY? QUANDO DIAVOLO PENSAVI DI DIRMI CHE SEI STEVE ROGERS?»

Il sorriso muore sulle labbra di Steve e si gratta la nuca, arricciando la punta del naso in una smorfia per il volume esageratamente alto della voce di Bucky.

Lo guarda mentre si aggira nel suo regno come una preda finita nella trappola tesa da un cacciatore. Le pupille hanno inghiottito l’azzurro dell’iride, sul collo una vena gli pulsa in maniera evidente, le labbra color cremisi sono schiuse e pronte ad essere bacia- no, _non è il momento, Steve_, si ripete e si obbliga a prestare attenzione al fiume di parole che gli sta venendo rovesciato addosso.

«UN AVVOCATO POI! UN PALADINO SENZA MACCHIA E SENZA PAURA, SEMPRE DALLA PARTE DEI PIÙ DEBOLI.»

Steve realizza che seguire l’idea che Sam gli ha suggerito è stata una delle cose più stupide che abbia mai fatto, come se non se ne fosse reso conto nel momento stesso in cui aveva messo per iscritto la sua bugia.  
_Farai colpo sul tuo ragazzo, sapere che qualcuno risolve le tragedie altrui funziona sempre_, gli aveva detto con un occhiolino e Steve, consapevole del rossore che aveva preso in ostaggio le sue guance, gli aveva risposto che Bucky non era il suo ragazzo, non ufficialmente per lo meno. 

«Posso spieg-», comincia il biondo, sollevando le mani in segno di difesa. Certo che può spiegargli tutto, anzi non aspetta altro che liberarsi del peso che gli blocca il respiro. Non è mai stato bravo a mentire e si stupisce del fatto che non si sia tradito prima, svelando all’altro la verità sul suo conto.

Bucky sembra avere altri piani e l’occhiataccia che gli rivolge gli fa intendere di chiudere la bocca e di tacere fin quando non gli sarà concesso il permesso di dire la sua. 

Steve sospira e controlla velocemente il bancone che li divide, per assicurarsi che non ci siano coltelli o oggetti contundenti che possano causargli la morte. Si tranquillizza quando vede soltanto ciò che rimane delle provviste utilizzate per la torta che ora giace ingloriosamente sull’asfalto.

Come ha fatto ad essere così stupido da lasciarla cadere, dopo la fatica e le non tanto velate minacce rivolte ai suoi collaboratori?  
Ah, giusto: ha visto il suo Bucky di fronte a sé, bello come un angelo nella divisa nera e con gli ultimi raggi del sole a baciargli i lineamenti. Ha preferito sacrificare la torta, anziché svenire e fare una figuraccia colossale. Grande e grosso com’è, si sarebbe fatto sicuramente male. 

Chissà se Bucky sarebbe corso al suo fianco per rianimarlo, magari con la respirazione bocca a bocca.

Si perde per qualche secondo tra pensieri più piacevoli e fuori luogo rispetto alle circostanze attuali, mentre i pantaloni si stringono sul davanti e cerca di sistemarsi in modo discreto. Non vuole attirare su di sé l’ira di Bucky, non più di quanto abbia già fatto.

Il «ma mi stai ascoltando?» dell’altro gli arriva ovattato, dato che sente le orecchie ronzargli per la pressione del sangue.

«Mh?», scuote appena la testa e aggrotta le sopracciglia per ritornare in sé. Perché Bucky ha smesso di gridargli contro?

Guarda l’uomo in questione: ha un sopracciglio alzato e il suo sguardo è rivolto senza pudore alla patta dei suoi pantaloni. 

Sembra che il karma ce l’abbia proprio con Steve. Perché il suo primo incontro con Bucky deve essere così penoso?  
Non è bastato mandare in fumo un pomeriggio di lavoro in un modo talmente idiota che gli fa quasi ribollire il sangue nelle vene; non è bastato avere l’uomo che si è insinuato nella sua testa davanti a sé, nella divisa della pasticceria che la sua famiglia gli ha insegnato ad odiare; mancava solo un’erezione del tutto fuori luogo, come se fosse un adolescente non ancora in grado di controllare il suo corpo. 

«Steven, Steven. Non ti hanno mai detto che dovresti almeno fingere di ascoltare qualcuno che ti urla contro e non distrarti con certi pensieri?», Bucky abbozza un sorriso sbilenco e lo inchioda con uno sguardo divertito e – _che sia possibile_? – eccitato a sua volta. 

Forse Steve sta sognando ed è svenuto davvero fuori dallo SHIELD. Si spiegherebbe perché ha avuto l’impressione di vedere Bucky dal vivo, perché le sue urla non gli hanno sfondato i timpani e gli hanno causato la non indifferente reazione fisica.

Adesso chiuderà gli occhi e quando li aprirà, vedrà i volti apprensivi di Sam e di sua mamma su di sé, mentre cercano di farlo rinvenire. Si prenderà qualche giorno di ferie, così da essere riposato per l’appuntamento e raccontare al vero Bucky il sogno assurdo che ha fatto.

Strizza gli occhi così forte da vedere dei puntini bianchi e prende un respiro profondo.  
_Uno, due, tre_, conta mentalmente e un sorriso rilassato gli incornicia le labbra. È tutto finto.

Quando li riapre, tuttavia, lo stesso paio di occhi glaciali che lo perseguitano la notte e che pochi secondi fa lo stavano fissando sono ancora lì.

E così Steve sviene, sul serio questa volta.

.oOo.

Se Bucky avesse avuto il minimo sentore che la giornata si sarebbe rivelata un vero disastro, non si sarebbe alzato dal letto e si sarebbe spacciato per malato, infischiandosene di Stark e della sua stupida competizione.

Come poteva minimamente immaginare che la sua splendida creazione sarebbe finita sull’asfalto e che, nemmeno un quarto d’ora dopo, una montagna di oltre ottanta chili di muscoli sarebbe crollata senza sensi sul pavimento della pasticceria che più odia al mondo?

I Barnes lo ripudierebbero senza battere ciglio se lo vedessero inginocchiato a terra per cercare di far rinsavire Steven. 

«Andiamo, riprenditi.», lo scuote piano per le spalle, ma non succede nulla. Non lo sposta nemmeno di un centimetro.

Riprova con più forza, aggiungendo un paio di schiaffetti sulle guance.  
Ancora niente. 

Appoggia l’orecchio al suo petto per sentire il battito e non percepisce nulla oltre al proprio respiro affannato. Il panico raggiunge il picco massimo e si guarda intorno freneticamente, alla ricerca di qualcosa dall’odore forte da utilizzare a mo’ di sale. Nei film funziona sempre, perché non dovrebbe farlo anche nella realtà?

Fruga negli scaffali, apre gli armadietti, cerca persino nella cella frigorifera.  
Quando trova una bottiglia di alcool sul ripiano più alto della cucina si trattiene dal saltare di gioia e torna ad inginocchiarsi davanti al biondo.

Beve un sorso di bourbon, non perché se la stia facendo sotto al pensiero che Steven possa aver sbattuto la testa così forte da essere morto – _assolutamente no_ – e aggiusta la bottiglia sotto al naso del biondo.

«Giuro su Dio che se non ti svegli, ti mando in fiamme la pasticceria.», borbotta a denti stretti e, come se avesse recepito il pericolo imminente, Steve spalanca gli occhi di colpo e gli fa sbattere la testa contro il bancone per lo spavento.

«Lo fai apposta?! Cazzo, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.»

Inevitabilmente il liquido scuro si versa sulla divisa bianca dell’uomo che sta riprendendo coscienza e Bucky appoggia la mano destra sul petto nella speranza di calmare il battito furioso del cuore. La sinistra va sulla testa, massaggiando quello che diventerà sicuramente un bernoccolo gigantesco.

Maledetti Rogers e maledetto Steven. Ha pianificato di ucciderlo così da eliminare la concorrenza.

«Che– che cosa è successo?»  
L’aspirante omicida guarda con un tenero cipiglio la macchia che si allarga sui pantaloni e Bucky non può trattenersi dal pensare che le foto che ha pubblicato su Tinder non gli rendono affatto giustizia.

La mascella sembra scolpita dal migliore scultore rinascimentale, un velo di barba biondiccia gli adorna le guance e gli conferisce un’aria più matura. Gli occhi, Dio, dovrebbe essere illegale averli così azzurri e profondi. Non si sofferma sul suo corpo o su ciò che ha avuto il piacere di constatare minuti fa – qualcosa che gli fa soltanto intuire quanto Steve sia grande _ovunque_.

Se la situazione non fosse un grande paradosso, non ci penserebbe due volte a divorargli quelle labbra che implorano di essere morse e a farsi prendere sul pavimento, chi se ne frega dei germi.

«Cos’è l’ultima cosa che ricordi?», gli chiede, riuscendo grazie a chissà quale intercessione divina a mantenere il tono stabile e a non emettere versi imbarazzanti e poco appropriati.

«Tu che mi urli contro perché non ti ho detto chi ero, poi un uhm– problemino– uhm, e tu che– insomma.», gesticola vagamente verso di sé e verso Bucky e rilascia un sospiro esasperato.

Il rossore che si propaga sulle sue guance è una delle cose più adorabili che Bucky abbia mai visto. È esattamente la reazione che si aspettava. Dopo quasi un mese di conoscenza, ha compreso quanto il biondo sia timido e reticente a trattare _certi_ argomenti. Il fatto che lui abbia diretto alcune delle loro conversazioni in questo campo non è stato nemmeno un po’ intenzionale.

«Non ti biasimo, faccio un certo effetto alle persone.»

Il pacco di tovaglioli che gli arriva dritto in faccio lo coglie di sorpresa e si affretta a rispedirlo al mittente con un verso indignato.

«Attento alla faccia, non guadagno soltanto con le mani!»

Okay, detto così può essere frainteso.  
Si affretta a cercare la reazione di Steve, per capire se deve scavarsi la fossa con le proprie mani o se deve fingere un attacco di crepacuore.  
Ha raggiunto una tonalità di rosso più scura e si morde il labbro con forza, finché non riesce a mantenere la compostezza e prorompe in una risata cristallina.

È come un suono celestiale, che manda delle scosse elettriche al basso ventre di Bucky. Pensa che deve essere proprio andato se una simile banalità riesce ad eccitarlo. 

Insomma, non si è mai tirato indietro per una sana scopata. Crede nel potere benefico del sesso senza impegno, non condizionato da sentimenti e finalizzato esclusivamente al rilascio dello stress accumulato. È una delle ragioni per cui si è iscritto su Tinder, anche se si è presto stancato di trovare tra le chat foto di peni rugosi e grandi quanto il suo mignolo. 

L’approccio di Steven è stato così differente, così rispettoso, intelligente, familiare. _Diverso_. Averlo ora a qualche metro di distanza, essere il responsabile della sua risata, gli fa sentire delle stupide farfalle nello stomaco e un moto di orgoglio in petto.

Quando il biondo si riprende, un silenzio confortante si propaga nel laboratorio.  
Non si affettano a riempirlo con parole vuote, con confessioni di verità o con scuse per aver mentito di proposito all’altro. Ci sarà un’occasione adatta per tutto questo.

È tempo di osservarsi senza pudore, senza urla, senza pregiudizi. Possono pretendere di essere soltanto due ragazzi seduti sul pavimento di una pasticceria di Brooklyn. Non sono rivali, non ci si aspetta da loro che si odino. In fin dei conti, è la prima volta che si incontrano.

«Sono Steven Grant Rogers, solo Steve per gli amici.», allunga la mano verso il moro con un sorriso contagioso, che l’altro non esita a ricambiare. 

«Sono James Buchanan Barnes, solo Bucky per gli amici.»

E ridono, con la testa e il cuore leggeri. Tutto il resto può aspettare.


	6. Primo appuntamento (I)

Dopo aver trascorso il resto del pomeriggio a parlare di tutto e di niente, Steve e Bucky hanno deciso di vedere come la loro frequentazione potrebbe evolversi. Non hanno applicato alcuna etichetta al loro rapporto per non alimentare false speranze o, al contrario, per non deprimersi prima ancora che qualcosa accada effettivamente. 

E questo significa che il loro appuntamento non è stato annullato né rimandato. Che senso avrebbe farlo?, si sono chiesti entrambi prima di separare le loro strade. 

_D’accordo_, dovrebbero stare lontano l’uno dall’altro a causa una stupida faida familiare che va avanti da oltre mezzo secolo, ma hanno deciso di infischiarsene. Bucky è troppo pigro per provare un sentimento così forte e Steve... beh, Steve è quasi incapace di provare odio o qualsiasi cosa possa essere indicata come negativa. Non può succedere nulla di grave se sono loro a capo delle rispettive pasticcerie, no? E poi è solo una cena. 

È solo una cena, sì, ma il pensiero di questa assorbe tutte le energie di Bucky durante le ore di lavoro.  
Lui, che è sempre così composto, sempre così attento a lasciare le emozioni fuori dalla porta del suo laboratorio, è diventato una mezza calzetta che non riesce nemmeno a montare gli albumi a neve. E sta usando le sue preziose fruste, il che è preoccupante.

Natasha cerca di tenerlo il più lontano possibile dal forno, così da arginare il pericolo di ustioni e fargli passare la serata al pronto soccorso anziché tra le braccia del bel biondo. Il secondo pensiero lo alletta molto, ma non è così sprovveduto da pensare che Steve possa permettergli di arrivare alla quarta base. Dannazione, non sa nemmeno se arriverà alla prima, tanto il biondo è pudico e fissato sulla corretta procedura per corteggiare qualcuno.  
Forse non ha ancora capito con chi ha a che fare. 

Bucky annuncia all’amica che necessita di una pausa ed esce dalla porta sul retro prima che lei possa obiettare qualcosa. Messo così, non è d’aiuto a nessuno e fa finta di non accorgersi del sospiro di sollievo che i suoi dipendenti rilasciano quando è fuori portata. Perché è venuto a lavorare, se poteva prendersi la giornata libera? L’immagine di lui che questa mattina ha rischiato di dissanguarsi mentre si radeva la barba gli torna in mente e sbuffa rumorosamente, cercando sigarette e accendino nella tasca dei pantaloni. 

Non appena la nicotina comincia a circolargli nelle vene si sente meno sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.   
Azzarda un’occhiata verso lo SHIELD e la saliva gli va quasi di traverso quando vede Steve. Si appiattisce contro il muro, sebbene sia impossibile che qualcuno lo veda a prescindere, e borbotta un’imprecazione contro la sua fortuna. 

Il giovane sta accompagnando una vecchietta fuori dalla sua pasticceria e tiene con la mano libera un piccolo vassoietto di pasticcini. Che idiota dal cuore tenero. 

Tutto il vicinato conosce quella donna che fa finta un giorno sì e l’altro pure di aver dimenticato il portafoglio a casa o di aver speso gli ultimi spiccioli per le sue prescrizioni mediche. Quando si sente in forma mette persino in scena un attacco di amnesia e finge di non ricordare dove si trova, suscitando la compassione dei poveri negozianti che si vedono costretti a darle ciò di cui ha bisogno senza riceverne nulla in cambio. 

_Ovviamente Steve doveva cascarci_, pensa Bucky, scrollando la cenere. È così ingenuo, convinto dell’innata bontà di chiunque. Il moro si chiede come riesca a mandare avanti la sua pasticceria, se cede facilmente alla prima vecchietta che gli rifila una storia strappalacrime. 

Il pensiero che lo SHIELD possa fallire e che non abbia più la possibilità di cogliere Steve in momenti così teneri non gli fa sentire la soddisfazione che la sua famiglia gli ha imposto di provare da tempo immemore. Sente una specie di tristezza immotivata e irrazionale, dato che dello SHIELD non gli è mai interessato granché e che ignorava che Steve fosse il suo Steven fino ad un giorno fa. 

Si strofina con forza una mano sul viso e finisce in poco la sigaretta. Ne ha abbastanza per oggi del suo lavoro, meglio tornare a casa e scegliere cosa indossare.

-

Bucky è sempre stato fiero della sua cabina armadio: è quasi più grande della sua camera da letto e raccoglie pezzi unici, recuperati da sfilate di cui nessuno ricorda più niente e da negozietti vintage pressoché sconosciuti. Non si definirebbe un fan sfegatato della moda, solo un buon intenditore; non a caso, prima di entrare nel settore della pasticceria, l’aveva sfiorato il pensiero di seguire qualche corso di fashion design.

Nonostante i vestiti rischino di fuoriuscire dalla stanza, sostiene di non avere nulla da mettere per l’appuntamento. Metà delle grucce è accumulate sul letto, i sopravvissuti non sono nemmeno stati degnati di uno sguardo perché “troppo noiosi”, “troppo provocanti”, “troppo mpff”. 

Natasha deve essersi addormentata durante il monologo di Bucky su quanto sia necessario avere nell’armadio almeno un paio di camice dai colori poco comuni, che si abbinino all’incarnato e riescano ad attirare l’attenzione. Deve anche esserle sfuggita la filippica contro i tessuti sintetici, che assorbono ogni cattivo odore. 

Sta di fatto che l’uomo è sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, di nuovo. Nemmeno il suo paio preferito di boxer riesce ad infondergli la sicurezza necessaria per fargli comprendere che a Steve non importa cosa indossa, importa soltanto che Bucky si presenti e sia se stesso. 

La rossa ha intrapreso questo discorso un paio di volte, ma l’altro l’ha fulminata sul posto con un’occhiataccia e ha continuato a borbottare da solo. Adesso ne ha abbastanza ed è pronta ad entrare in modalità ‘se non mi ascolti ti spezzo l’osso del collo’.

«Buckaroo, sappiamo entrambi che qualsiasi cosa ti metta riesci a far girare la testa anche agli etero più incalliti. Adesso, smettila di fare la drama queen.»  
Prima che l’amico possa zittirla, alza una mano e continua imperterrita.  
«Ti sembra che Steve sia un esperto di moda? Abbiamo visto le sue foto su Tinder: polo verde e pantaloni marroni, come un abete. Non farà nemmeno caso a cosa indossi.»

Alla menzione dell’abbinamento del biondo Bucky storce il naso. Se non fosse stato così attraente, probabilmente lo avrebbe scartato in tronco. Ridacchia tra sé e sé per la battuta infelice e ritorna serio quando Natasha riprende il suo discorso motivazionale.

«Hai già fatto colpo su di lui la prima settimana, quando hai ammesso di piangere per i film sentimentali e di preferire i cani ai gatti. Per non parlare poi delle strampalate idee che condividete sull’andare a vivere in campagna e sul far vivere la vostra ipotetica squadra di calcio lontano dal caos newyorkese. Se non la finisci di farti inutili paturnie mentali e non metti quel paio di jeans che ti fa un sedere invidiabile, insieme alla tua camicia preferita, vado io all’appuntamento.»

Bucky trattiene la risata che gli solletica le corde vocali e appoggia le mani sui fianchi nudi, rivolgendo alla rossa un sorriso sghembo.  
«E abbandoneresti Legolas per Steve? Devo cominciare a preoccuparmi per la tua vita sessuale?»  
Il cuscino che gli arriva dritto in faccia non lo coglie del tutto di sorpresa.

.oOo.

Bucky si ferma all’indirizzo che Steve gli ha mandato per messaggio. Controlla per l’ennesima volta di essere arrivato davanti alla palazzina giusta e prende un respiro profondo prima di suonare il campanello che presenta la targhetta _Rogers_.  
Due secondi dopo – come se si fosse appostato al citofono e non stesse aspettando altro – Steve chiede chi è e Bucky si morde la lingua prima di rispondere in maniera scortese. Chi altro dovrebbe essere alle 20 e 30 della domenica sera del loro grande appuntamento? 

«Bucky», risponde alzando gli occhi al cielo ed entra nell’atrio quando il portone viene aperto con un suono acuto.  
Non si concede distrazioni per osservare con cura l’arredamento o lo stile architettonico dell’interno. Immagina che si tratti di un edificio dei primi del Novecento ristrutturato negli ultimi anni; le pareti sono state tinteggiate di recente, il corrimano color oro è stato lucidato a dovere, così come il pavimento in marmo.

Decide di prendere le scale anziché l’ascensore per calmare il nervosismo che gli sta facendo tremare le mani e si impone dei respiri profondi, come il suo terapista gli ha insegnato di fare per contrastare l’ansia. Cerca anche di non agitare troppo la costosa bottiglia di vino rosso che ha portato per presentarsi come un buon ospite. 

Non che muoio dal desiderio di fare una bella figura con Steve, _proprio no_.

Un paio di piani dopo, vede davanti a sé il biondo, che lo aspetta sulla soglia della porta con un sorriso adorabile e il cuore gli fa una capriola. 

Ieri ha appurato che Steve in divisa da pasticcere è una bella visione, forse la migliore che abbia mai avuto nel suo settore. Ma Steve con un paio di jeans calati sui fianchi e una t-shirt nera che lascia intravedere il lembo di pelle appena sotto l’ombelico, con la leggera peluria bionda che scompare sotto il bottone dei pantaloni, dovrebbe essere vietato ai minori di diciotto anni. 

Si rende conto di star fissando quel dettaglio latteo quando l’altro si schiarisce la voce e lo richiama con tono divertito. _Stronzetto che non è altro_. 

Prima di cominciare a balbettare qualche sciocchezza sul biancore della sua pelle o su come il colore della maglietta risalti i suoi occhi – o, ancora peggio, chiedergli di vedere dove conduce la peluria –, fa l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente: allunga la bottiglia e dice «vino». Le sue capacità linguistiche devono essersi perse da qualche parte lungo la scalinata. 

Steve prende la busta dalle mani di Bucky con una risata e fa un cenno di approvazione dopo aver letto l’etichetta, facendogli tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Non è esattamente un esperto di vini; ha chiesto aiuto a Nat, che se ne intende più di lui, e sembra aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
Si appunta mentalmente di prepararle il suo dolce preferito, senza menzionare quanto il suo aiuto sia stato funzionale. Giusto per non farle montare la testa. 

«Entra pure e fa come se fossi a casa tua.», Steve si fa da parte, indicando con una mano la sala, e Bucky supera la soglia, togliendo la giacca di pelle e porgendola al padrone di casa, che l’appende accanto alla porta.

Si guarda intorno e si chiede se si sia trasferito di recente, dato che il mobilio è ridotto al minimo: un divano in pelle campeggia al centro della stanza, davanti ad un finto caminetto e ad un televisore a schermo piatto appeso alla parete. Non ci sono fotografie incorniciate, né targhe commemorative. È abbastanza triste sapere che Steve abita in un posto così spoglio e impersonale. 

L’altro deve aver colto il suo sguardo, ma non accenna nulla a riguardo e lo invita a seguirlo in cucina, per ultimare la preparazione della loro cena. 

«Spero tu abbia fame perché potrei aver esagerato con le porzioni.», si scusa arricciando le labbra e mescola quello che sembra essere del ragù, a giudicare dall’odore. 

Tutti e sei i fornelli sono occupati da pentole e padelle e sulla penisola sono stati sistemati dei vassoi con degli stuzzichini per ammazzare l’attesa. 

Bucky si siede su uno sgabello e si prende qualche istante per osservare Steve mentre si destreggia ai fornelli. È nel suo elemento, mostra una sicurezza e un’esperienza che il moro invidia, dato che in cucina è negato. Le sue cene consistono spesso in pizze surgelate e nel take away del cinese a pochi isolati da casa sua. Lo lusinga che Steve abbia cucinato per lui e non sia andato sul sicuro con l’asporto in qualche ristorante della città.

«Anche se non avessi fame, questo buon profumo mi farebbe cambiare idea. Che cosa hai preparato?»

Steve sorride al complimento e gli si accentuano le rughe di espressione intorno agli occhi. Bucky deve darsi un pizzicotto per non fissarlo come ha già fatto all’ingresso. Sembra una scena così familiare, non si sente ancora il nervosismo che può accompagnare un primo appuntamento. 

«Tagliatelle al ragù, ho seguito la ricetta di nonna Leah.»

Alla menzione della capofamiglia Rogers, il moro sorride. Steve gli ha raccontato degli aneddoti sull’arzilla vecchietta che si ostina a preparare pranzi domenicali capaci di sfamare un intero reggimento, anche quando non tutti i nipoti rispondono al suo richiamo. È stata una delle prime persone ad accorgersi che Steve non era interessato solo alle donne, prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto lui e che facesse coming out. Spesso insiste affinché il nipote si crei una famiglia con la persona giusta, così da poter viziare i pargoli. Gli ha anche combinato un appuntamento con il nipote di una sua compagna del bingo, senza avere il successo sperato.

«Credo tu sappia già che sono una frana in cucina, ma erano necessari tutti e sei i fornelli per della pasta? Sicuro di aver seguito la ricetta giusta?»

Steve che rotea gli occhi è così _sexy_. Bucky è costretto a sistemarsi meglio sullo sgabello per aggiustare i pantaloni che diventano ancora più stretti.  
_Nota mentale_: evitare di indossare jeans troppo aderenti in presenza di Steve, pericolo soffocamento (figurato).

«Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quando avresti cominciato a prendermi in giro.»  
Il biondo sbuffa una risata e prende il cavatappi per aprire la bottiglia di vino e distrarre l’altro dal rossore che si propaga sulle sue gote. Versa il liquido in due bicchieri e ne porge uno a Bucky, che lo accetta di buon grado. Gli serve dell’alcol come scusa per le cretinate che è sicuro che sparerà durante la serata.

«Mi sono imposto di aspettare almeno dieci minuti, per non uscire troppo dal personaggio e per non essere sbattuto fuori prima di aver messo qualcosa sotto ai denti.», gli rivolge un sorriso sbarazzino e beve un sorso di vino per frenarsi dall’aggiungere qualcosa di poco appropriato, come _ho già sognato che cucinavi qualcosa per me e ogni singola volta finivamo contro il tavolo, con altro sotto ai denti_. Probabilmente spaventerebbe Steve, se pronunciasse parole simili.

«Meglio non farti aspettare troppo allora, mh?»  
È una sua impressione, o Steve gli ha appena guardato – anzi _fissato_ – le labbra? Dio, questa cena non è ancora iniziata e già sta mettendo alla prova il suo limite di sopportazione. 

In un battito di ciglia, come se tutto fosse frutto dell’immaginazione di Bucky, Steve ritorna ai fornelli e scola la pasta, poi ci versa sopra del ragù e chiede al moro di passargli due piatti, che si trovano sul pensile sopra il lavandino. 

È l’occasione perfetta per Bucky per mettere alla prova il ragazzone. Si alza dallo sgabello e raggiunge Steve dall’altro lato del bancone, avvicinandosi al corpo altrui abbastanza da sentire il calore che emana e da sentire il respiro che il biondo risucchia tra i denti al quasi contatto. Con un movimento flessuoso prende ciò che necessita e glielo porge con un sorriso consapevole. 

Se questa mattina non aveva intenzione di calcare troppo la mano e non giocare con la sua sensualità per non imbarazzare Steve, adesso vuole divertirsi un po’ per godere della deliziosa vista del rossore altrui.

Si premura di sfiorare le dita di Steve e si appoggia con un fianco alla cucina, assicurandosi di aver sollevato i bordi della camicia per mettere in bella vista l’elastico dei boxer e la pelle appena sopra. 

Steve borbotta qualcosa tra i denti, che suona come _Signore, dammi la forza_, e porta entrambi i piatti straripanti di pasta a tavola. __  
Ha apparecchiato in modo semplice e romantico, se si vuole: al centro delle candele bianche sono sistemate insieme ad un’unica rosa rossa non completamente sbocciata.  
Bucky si ritrova a pensare che questa rappresenta il loro rapporto, iniziato da poco e non ancora giunto a maturazione, ma ha le premesse giuste per diventare qualcosa di meraviglioso. Sempre che Steve lo voglia e che Bucky non incasini tutto, come al suo solito quando si tratta di relazioni stabili.

_ _Steve che scosta la sedia dal tavolo per farlo accomodare lo riporta alla realtà e lo ringrazia con un sorriso, prendendo posto e guardando la prelibatezza che ha davanti. Aspetta che anche Steve si sieda e attorciglia con la forchetta la prima porzione di pasta._ _

_ _Le sue papille gustative fanno i salti di gioia quando entrano in contatto con la creazione del biondo. Emette anche un verso più idoneo alla camera da letto che alla tavola, ma chi se ne importa. Non mangiava qualcosa di così buono da mesi, se non anni. _ _

_ _«Ti piace?», gli chiede Steve, che è rimasto con la forchetta a mezz’aria in attesa di una sua reazione._ _

_ _«Credo di aver appena avuto un orgasmo, è – _mpf_!», non riesce a trovare le parole adatte e gesticola con la mano libera in modo sconclusionato. _ _

_ _Steve ride sollevato e comincia a mangiare, mentre la punta delle orecchie gli diventa rossa per l’imbarazzo. Dovrebbe essere abituato al modo franco e tendenzialmente a sfondo sessuale con cui Bucky si esprime, ma si sente di andare a fuoco ogni volta. Non che questo gli impedisca di rispondere a tono._ _

_ _«Non credevo ti ci volesse così poco.»_ _

_ _Bucky boccheggia e gli punta contro la forchetta, mandando un po’ ovunque pezzetti di carne.  
«Rimangiati subito quello che hai detto o ti faccio vedere io quanto poco ci vuole per _te_.»_ _

_ _Steve non dubita affatto che Bucky potrebbe realizzare la sua minaccia. Diamine, quasi spera che la metta in pratica. Tuttavia, si autoimpone di andarci piano, per permettere ad entrambi di capire se sono attratti solo fisicamente o se c’è anche dell’altro. Steve è quasi sicuro che la seconda opzione sia quella corretta, ma vuole esserne davvero sicuro._ _

_ _Così alza le mani e ritira ciò che ha detto e la cena continua con simile andazzo. Bucky continua a fare delle battutine, a prendere in giro Steve per qualche sciocca fissa e a fingere risentimento quando l’altro gli risponde a tono. Steve ride, arrossisce e si convince che non si tratta soltanto di attrazione fisica._ _


	7. Respira, Buck

«Come fai a non essere attratto da Villanelle?»  
«Le psicopatiche non sono esattamente il mio tipo.»  
«Le donne non sono il mio tipo, eppure non ci penserei due volte se lei si presentasse davanti alla porta di casa mia.»

Dopo aver spazzolato le tagliatelle al ragù, con tanto di scarpetta con il pane, Steve e Bucky si sono spostati sul divano e hanno deciso di vedere qualcosa. O meglio, Bucky ha citato una frase di _Killing Eve_ e all’espressione confusa di Steve ha deciso che non poteva continuare a vivere senza conoscere la sua immaginaria crush femminile.

Due episodi dopo, il biondo continua a non provare nulla per Villanelle, se non puro terrore, e Bucky se ne innamora sempre di più. Della psicopatica, non di Steve. Anche se teme di essere pericolosamente vicino a questo traguardo, soprattutto se l’altro continua ad accarezzargli la nuca. 

«Credo che non vedrò mai più spille e pinze allo stesso modo da ora in poi.»  
Rabbrividisce e Bucky comincia a chiedersi se non abbia esagerato. È il loro primo appuntamento in fin dei conti, dovrebbero pomiciare sul divano come se non ci fosse un domani, ubriacarsi con il vino rimanente e finire a letto per non ricordare nulla il giorno dopo. E invece l’ha traumatizzato con un’assassina che ha fatto fuori un tizio con delle pinze per testicoli. 

«Lo dimenticherai presto.», liquida il discorso con un gesto della mano e cambia discorso.  
«Che ne dici di tagliarmi una fetta della cheesecake che hai preparato?»  
Fa la sua migliore espressione da cerbiatto e abbozza un sorriso che deve ottenere l’effetto sperato, perché Steve si alza e scompare nella stanza accanto.

Con in sottofondo il suono delle ante che si aprono e si chiudono e del cozzare dei piattini di ceramica, Bucky si concede qualche attimo per ripensare alla serata che sta ormai volgendo al suo termine. Si sente bene, come non accadeva da tempo, per merito del biondo impacciato e adorabile. E come dimenticare il fatto che è così sexy che Bucky si è incantato a guardarlo per un terzo della cena? Sul serio, è da troppo tempo che non ha un contatto fisico con qualcuno da cui è attratto. E Steve, tuttavia, non ha ancora accennato a fare un passo in questa direzione, ad eccezione della carezza sulla nuca, senza pensarci probabilmente. Magari è asessuato, o vergine, o vuole aspettare il matrimonio. Per quanto gli piaccia, Bucky non sa se sarebbe davvero in grado di aspettare così tanto. Ha certi bisogni che devono essere soddisfatti.

«Sento il rumore dei tuoi pensieri.»  
Il tono canzonatorio del biondo lo riporta al presente e rotea gli occhi, non replicando nulla. Se desse sul serio voce ai suoi pensieri, forse chiederebbe a Steve di prenderlo lì sul divano e di fare di lui ciò che preferisce.

La fetta di cheescake al triplo cioccolato, che sembra una piccola opera d’arte sul piattino, gli riduce in pappa il cervello ed è soltanto in grado di allungare le mani e di aprirle e chiuderle come fanno i bambini quando richiedono un gioco.

In un‘occasione differente ispezionerebbe la torta in dettaglio e troverebbe persino un’imperfezione invisibile. Soprattutto perché è della concorrenza che si sta parlando e gli è sempre stato insegnato a notare i difetti nelle creazioni altrui per non proporli nelle proprie. Ma, mostrandosi ancora una volta migliore di come la sua famiglia vorrebbe che fosse, se ne frega altamente e assaggia la prelibatezza prima ancora che Steve possa sedersi di nuovo al suo fianco.

Non appena il cioccolato entra in contatto con le sue papille gustative, nelle orecchie risuona un canto celestiale. Non ne provava una così buona da tempo, dall’ultima relazione seria in cui si è trovato invischiato con un pasticciere – mediocre, a suo dire –, ma la sua cheesecake al triplo cioccolato era semplicemente divina ed è diventata velocemente il suo dolce preferito.

Oltre ad essere bella da guardare, con i tre strati perfettamente distinguibili, la torta di Steve ha il giusto equilibrio tra la dolcezza della crema al cioccolato bianco e l’amarezza di quella al cioccolato fondente. L’aggiunta della base di biscotto aggiunge una croccantezza di cui Bucky non credeva di aver bisogno.  
«Allora? Com’è?», gli chiede in apprensione il biondo, come se il gemito che ha rilasciato non fosse abbastanza.  
Bucky gli rivolge un’espressione alla ‘_fai sul serio?_’ e si lecca le labbra per ripulirsi i baffi di cioccolato che è sicuro di avere. Combina sempre un gran pasticcio quando mangia qualcosa che gli piace.

Poi succede qualcosa che non riesce a spiegarsi bene.  
Steve si indica il labbro superiore, come a dirgli che ha ancora dei resti lì, gli si avvicina e ripulisce lui la macchia, passandogli la lingua sul labbro con una lentezza quasi insopportabile. Questa volta il gemito del moro non gli sfugge e sorride sghembo prima di ritornare alla sua fetta di torta, come se non fosse accaduto nulla.

Bucky sente il calore salirgli sulle guance e rantola delle parole senza senso, prendendo poi la decisione di riempirsi la bocca di dolce prima di sprofondare ancor di più nell’imbarazzo.  
Aleggia uno strano silenzio nel salotto, reso più evidente dal fatto che la puntata è stata interrotta per la pausa cheesecake. Il moro comincia a lambiccarsi il cervello per cercare di capire perché Steve abbia agito così.  
Era un bacio quello? Tecnicamente no, perché c’era stata solo la lingua dell’altro. Certo che un bacio non l’avrebbe rifiutato, dato che l’aspetta da trentadue ore, dodici minuti e una manciata di secondi. Magari il vino gli ha dato alla testa e Steve è ubriaco marcio.

«Non sono ubriaco.»  
Uh? Ha parlato ad alta voce?  
«Sì e l’hai fatto di nuovo.»  
Bucky spera con tutte le sue forze che nel pavimento si apra una voragine che lo inghiottisca seduta stante. Quante figuracce può fare una persona in cinque minuti? E poi ci mancava soltanto il sorrisetto di Steve. 

«Smettila.», brontola il moro, affondando tra i cuscini del divano.  
«Di fare cosa?»  
«Questo!», gli indica la faccia con la mano con cui non tiene la forchetta, per non rischiare di accecarlo.  
«Questo cosa?», continua Steve, fingendo palesemente di non capire a cosa Bucky si riferisca.  
«Sei così fastidioso.»   
Steve alza un sopracciglio biondo e appoggia il dolce sul tavolino da caffè, restando in silenzio.   
Bucky è pronto a scusarsi, temendo di averlo offeso, ma il respiro gli si mozza perché improvvisamente il volto altrui è a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo e ne sente il respiro caldo contro le labbra. 

Il contorno dell’iride è di un azzurro più scuro rispetto al resto, di un celestino chiaro macchiato da sprazzi dorati. Sono gli occhi più belli che il moro abbia mai visto. Non può frenarsi dal posare lo sguardo sulle labbra altrui e una valanga di pensieri lo sommerge, così come la voglia di andare avanti, fondersi con lui in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile.

«Respira, Buck.»  
La voce di Steve gli arriva alle orecchie ovattata, come estranea e al tempo stesso familiare. Quando riprende fiato, gli sembra di aver corso una maratona e di non riuscire a far entrare abbastanza ossigeno nei suoi polmoni.

Che razza di cretino si sta rivelando questa sera. Prima cerca di sedurre il biondo con i suoi trucchetti da quattro soldi, poi ha problemi a respirare quando le cose prendono la direzione che lui ha inconsciamente desiderato sin da quando ha messo piede in questo appartamento. 

Le mani callose e calde di Steve gli accarezzano le guance e si tende verso il contatto. Non sa che darebbe per cancellare l’espressione apprensiva dal suo bel volto.  
«Sto bene, sto bene.», gracchia con tono improvvisamente esausto e appoggia le mani su quelle dell’altro, chiudendo gli occhi.   
«Sei stanco?»  
«Mmh mmh.», asserisce senza prendersi la briga di formulare parole di senso compiuto e si limita ad un piccolo cenno del capo. Adesso ricorda perché la sua vita sociale si riduce ad un’uscita ogni due settimane durante il giorno libero: svegliarsi alle quattro e fare tardi è dannoso per la sua salute psicofisica. 

«Ti presto qualcosa per dormire, non voglio che ritorni a casa in questo stato. Non accetto un no come risposta, perciò alzati soldato, prima ti sbrighi, prima potrai crollare.»

E chi è Bucky per rifiutare una simile offerta?

.oOo.

Una suoneria squilla da qualche parte nella stanza, ma Bucky non riesce ad aprire gli occhi e cominciare una nuova giornata lavorativa. Sta sognando l’appuntamento con Steve, o almeno così gli sembra. 

Hanno mangiato un piatto di tagliatelle al ragù, guardato alcuni episodi di _Killing Eve_ e Steve ha preparato una cheesecake così buona che ne sente distintamente il sapore, come se l’avesse assaggiata sul serio. 

Dopo di che tutto diventa confuso: il biondo che gli passa la lingua sul labbro, lui che rischia una crisi respiratoria, una discussione su dei pantaloni del pigiama con una stampa a stelle rosse. E, dulcis in fundo, un bacio tra i capelli, un paio di braccia a tenerlo stretto e un petto caldo su cui dormire.

Il moro sospira di felicità e affonda la testa sul cuscino, ma deve esserci qualcosa che non va perché non è affatto morbido, anzi è massiccio e presenta dei bottoncini di cui Bucky ignorava l’esistenza. Ad occhi chiusi li tasta e attraverso la nebbia del dormiveglia sente un lamento e qualcosa di duro premere contro la gamba.

«E’ troppo presto, torna a dormire, Buck.»

_Certo che Rumlow vende roba buona, sento persino la voce di Steve_, pensa con un sorriso assonnato. Quando tenta di nuovo di sistemarsi meglio e la morsa intorno ai suoi fianchi si stringe, apre un occhio e per poco non cade dal letto. 

La consapevolezza che non si è trattato di un sogno, ma della realtà lo travolge come un treno. Si è messo in imbarazzo davanti a questo dio greco e ha persino dormito nel suo letto, tra le sue braccia, con la guancia appoggiata al suo pettorale. E se ha sbavato durante la notte?

Con la mano si tocca subito gli angoli delle labbra e tira un sospiro di sollievo trovandoli asciutti. Una figuraccia in meno, come se faccia tanta differenza a questo punto. 

Alza un lembo della coperta per controllare se anche i pantaloni sono veri e abbozza un sorriso nel vederne gli orli arrotolati. Ricorda vagamente di aver detto a Steve di navigarci dentro e il rossore che gli ha coperto le guance quando l’altro gli si è inginocchiato davanti e ha cominciato a fare delle pieghe.

Lo sguardo gli cade sulla gamba nuda di Steve intrecciata alla sua e strabuzza gli occhi quando si rende conto che c’è pochissima stoffa a dividerli, giusto i suoi pantaloni e i boxer del biondo tesi sul davanti. 

Comincia ad agitarsi, perché stare a contatto con tutto questo ben di Dio e non poter allungare la mano è una delle prove più complicate a cui sia mai stato sottoposto.

«Uhm, Steve?», bisbiglia mentre il cellulare riprende a squillare e riesce a districarsi dalla presa mortale per cercarlo, rispondendo senza controllare di chi si tratta. Sarà Natasha, per sapere i dettagli sulla sua nottata focosa che di focoso non ha avuto proprio nulla.   
«Pronto?» Dall’altro lato del telefono si sente un’imprecazione e Bucky allontana l’aggeggio dal telefono per controllare l’orario. Dieci e ventotto. Non dormiva così tanto da… beh, da quando ha cominciato a lavorare in pasticceria.   
«Ehm, sono Sam. C’è Steve?»  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si chiede chi diavolo sia questo Sam e perché l’abbia chiamato per cercare Steve. Ricontrolla di nuovo la schermata e la foto del biondo con una donna che sembra sua madre è come un pugno allo stomaco. Questa volta è lui ad imprecare.  
«Sta dormendo, devo svegliarlo? Vuoi… vuoi lasciare un messaggio che gli riferirò non appena sarà nel mondo dei vivi?» Suona patetico persino alle sue orecchie. 

Per fortuna l’uomo dall’altra parte della linea ride e un po’ della tensione che si era accumulata nel suo stomaco svanisce. «No, amico, non è nulla di urgente. Ricordagli soltanto la partita di beneficienza di questa sera, non può mancare il capitano della squadra.» «Sarà fatto.»   
Dopo i rispettivi saluti Bucky rimane con il telefono a mezz’aria, finché non sente una risata alle sue spalle. Si preoccupa soltanto di mostrare il dito medio prima di andare in bagno per vedere qual è la sua condizione attuale.

.oOo.

Non appena Bucky scompare dalla sua vista, Steve si crogiola nel caldo delle coperte e nell’odore di cui il moro ha impregnato il cuscino. Sa di fumo e di cioccolato fondente, per via dello shampoo di cui ha lodato le qualità ieri sera, quando Steve gli ha detto di adorare il profumo dei suoi capelli.

Steve ha scoperto con piacere che Bucky assonnato è coccolone, oltre che scoordinato da morire. Sfilargli la maglietta (per scopi assolutamente non sessuali) è stata un’impresa, togliergli i jeans aderenti per fargli indossare il pantalone del pigiama è stata una fatica erculea, dato che Bucky rispondeva in maniera accondiscendente al suo tocco, rabbrividendo e contorcendosi di continuo alla ricerca di qualcosa di più.

Steve ha dovuto pensare alla dentiera di sua nonna per non lasciarsi prendere dal momento, soprattutto quando Bucky ha cercato di allungare le mani mentre si spogliava e quando gli si è sdraiato sopra, una volta sotto le coperte. 

Non è mai stato il tipo da negare effusioni, ma non vuole bruciare le tappe e mandare tutto all’aria perché non riesce a tenerselo nei pantaloni o perché vuole qualcosa che l’altra persona non può garantirgli. Ha sempre fatto le cose per bene ad una lentezza quasi estenuante, ragion per cui le sue relazioni si contano sulle dita di una mano. L’ultima è durata tre anni, dopo un corteggiamento di quasi otto mesi. 

Pensa a come sarebbe stare _sul serio_ con Bucky, non solo dal punto di vista fisico (ci ha pensato, ovviamente, e pensarci ora non l’aiuta a sgonfiare l’erezione ristretta nei boxer), ma nel vero senso del termine. Esclusiva, sentimenti, tutto il pacchetto insomma. Non gli sembra affatto male, ma è anche vero che lasciarsi trascinare dal momento si è rivelato deleterio più di una volta.

«Un dollaro per i tuoi pensieri.»  
Bucky appare nel suo campo visivo, vestito come ieri sera e con i capelli legati in una mezza coda, dei ciuffi corvini ad incorniciargli il volto.  
«Hai fame? Posso preparare la colazione.»  
Steve svia il discorso e si mette a sedere, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sparati in ogni direzione. Avrebbe dovuto sistemarsi finché Bucky era in bagno; è sicuro di sembrare un barbone adesso.

L’altro riflette sulla domanda e «accetto volentieri un caffè, non ho molta fame», risponde con un’alzata di spalle.  
E, proprio perché le figuracce di Bucky sembrano non voler vedere la fine, il suo stomaco decide di brontolare non appena termina la frase.

Il biondo ride e indica con un cenno del capo la porta della camera.   
«In cucina c’è la macchinetta, è semplice da usare. Mi do una sistemata e ti raggiungo per cucinare qualcosa.»  
L’altro annuisce ed esce dalla camera, lasciandolo solo. Fa appello a tutti gli dei esistenti affinché gli diano la forza necessaria a sopravvivere.

«Che significa che non ti piacciono i pancake?»  
«Che non mi piacciono i pancake, semplice.»  
L’occhiata che Steve gli rivolge gli fa alzare gli occhi al cielo. 

Trovare qualcosa che vada bene ad entrambi per colazione è più difficile del previsto. Steve non mangia waffle per qualche strana ragione che Bucky ha preferito non approfondire, Bucky non mangia bacon perché sua madre l’ha bandito da casa per credenze religiose. 

«A cinque anni ho partecipato ad una festa a tema pancake. Ne ho mangiati così tanti che ho vomitati nello zaino della bambina per cui avevo una cotta.»   
«Stai scherzando? Non puoi continuare a non mangiarli per qualcosa che è accaduto una vita fa!»  
«Disse quello che ha paura dei gatti perché è stato graffiato una sola volta.»  
«Ho quasi perso un occhio per colpa di quel randagio, lo sai. E poi il gatto di Mrs Denvers era un demonio.»  
«Ma non è successo. Quindi non hai voce in capitolo.»

Gli fa la linguaccia e questa volta è Steve ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.   
Appoggia le mani ai fianchi e ritorna a guardare per l’ennesima volta il contenuto del frigo, come se da un momento all’altro possa avere un lampo di genio.  
«Omelette? Uova strapazzate? Macedonia?»  
«L’omelette può andare bene. Te l’ho detto, non ho molta fame. Il caffè sta facendo il suo effetto.»  
A riprova alza la tazza mezza piena e Steve fa un verso derisorio.  
«Quando i nutrizionisti affermeranno che si può vivere solo di caffè ci crederò.»

Prende le uova, insieme a qualcosa per riempire le omelette, e si mette a lavoro, permettendo a Bucky di contemplare la sua schiena e il sedere coperto da un semplice paio di pantaloni della tuta. 

Sorseggia il suo nettare e pensa di essere stato fortunato. Sarebbe stata una brutta sorpresa scoprire uno Steve diverso da come si è mostrato attraverso i messaggi, nonostante sappia che su Tinder è la norma. Ma ha davvero conosciuto un ragazzo d’oro, che gli ha preparato la cena, il suo dolce preferito, l’ha fatto dormire nel suo letto senza approfittarne e adesso si sta adoperando per preparargli la colazione.

«Sposami.», fuoriesce dalle sue labbra prima che possa controllarsi. E come vorrebbe sprofondare negli Inferi e non ritornare più in superficie.  
Steve rimane con la forchetta a mezz’aria e si gira a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato e un sorriso sghembo.  
«Non ti sembra un po’ presto per una proposta del genere?»  
Con la sua dignità a brandelli, Bucky grugnisce qualcosa senza senso e si rifugia nel paradiso artificiale garantito dalla caffeina.


	8. Collaboratori traditori

Le settimane successive filano senza intoppi, né senza avvenimenti rimarchevoli. La vita di Steve ruota intorno al lavoro, ad un paio di uscite con Sam per bere qualcosa, ai messaggi e alle chiamate di Bucky. Non c’è stata un’occasione propizia per un altro appuntamento o un incontro vero e proprio, ad eccezione dei tanto rapidi quanto ineffabili saluti prima dell’inizio dei turni.  
Ma alle otto e trenta della sera, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, il suo telefono comincia a suonare e per le tre ore successive non esiste più nessuno se non Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.

Se si fermasse a pensare su quanto la sua presenza, seppur in gran parte virtuale, sia diventata fondamentale nel giro di pochissimo, probabilmente rimarrebbe senza fiato. È fermamente convinto di essere un tipo riflessivo, che ha bisogno dei suoi tempi per portare a compimento i suoi piani.   
In realtà, si prende in giro; la sua famiglia si è rassegnata a vederlo buttarsi a capofitto in qualsiasi cosa lo coinvolga emotivamente e mentalmente.

Una manifestazione per i diritti civili? È uno degli organizzatori.Migliori condizioni di lavoro per i suoi dipendenti? Non c’è nemmeno da chiederlo, rimane sveglio le notti per coprire quanti più turni possibili.Lamentele sulla ruvidità dei tovagliolini della pasticceria? Cambio immediato dei fornitori.

E non accade soltanto adesso, sulla soglia dei trent’anni, mentre si avvicina il momento in cui deve rendere conto alla propria coscienza di ciò che ha fatto per rendere il mondo un posto se non proprio migliore, almeno meno peggiore di quanto sia. Sin da bambino si è elevato a difensore di chiunque subisse un’ingiustizia, che si trattasse di un cane scelto come vittima degli scherzi dei suoi coetanei, di una bambina presa in giro per l’apparecchio ai denti, di un anziano in procinto di essere derubato dai ragazzacci del quartiere. E ogni volta sua mamma gli ripeteva “mi farai diventare tutti i capelli bianchi prima di diventare nonna”, mentre curava le sbucciature alle nocche e il labbro sanguinante.

Ebbene, il rapporto con Bucky non può essere mandato avanti da nient’altro che il sentimento.

Steve si impone di prestare attenzione alla coppia di promessi sposi che ha richiesto il suo aiuto per la torta nuziale. Sono seduti nel suo ufficio da almeno quaranta minuti e hanno già bocciato tre bozze che Steve ha disegnato.

«Ricapitolando, niente frutta, né fresca né secca, e niente derivati del latte, giusto?», chiede per sicurezza, mentre completa lo schizzo su carta. Si chiede con che cosa preparerà la torta, dato che la gran parte degli ingredienti sono banditi.  
«Esatto, riuniremo in un unico giorno le due famiglie con più allergie e intolleranze alimentari dell’intera New York. Non vorremmo che scappasse il morto il giorno del nostro matrimonio.», risponde Ayden (o era Aaron?), lamentandosi subito dopo che la fidanzata gli ha dato uno schiaffo sul braccio e gli ha rivolto uno sguardo di rimprovero.

Steve accenna un sorriso alla scenetta e si chiede che cosa si provi quando si è in procinto di sposare la persona amata. Non si è mai sentito così legato ad un partner da voler condividere con lui o con lei il resto della sua vita. Eppure ha sempre avuto relazioni durature, che si sono tramutate in convivenza dopo un paio di anni. 

Forse non vuole ammettere a se stesso che della quotidianità ha una paura tremenda e che per quanto possa amare qualcuno, teme schemi fissi e convenzionali in cui lui ha sempre avuto difficoltà ad inserirsi.

Sull’orlo dell’esaurimento, tende il terzo abbozzo alla coppia e, a giudicare dallo scintillio nello sguardo di Amanda, ha fatto centro. Avviene una sorta di conversazione segreta tra i due semplicemente attraverso mani che si sfiorano e sorrisi accennati, a cospetto della quale Steve si sente a disagio come se stesse origliando o stesse facendo il guardone.

Ecco un’altra cosa che gli manca dell’avere una relazione: una connessione istantanea senza che debba dare voce ai suoi pensieri. Capirsi con uno sguardo. Sorprendere ed essere sorpreso dall’altra persona.  
Istantaneamente il volto di Bucky si materializza nella sua mente e sospira, scuotendo appena il capo per ritornare in sé.

Rilascia la matita che non si è accorto di star stringendo come se ne andasse della sua vita soltanto quando la coppia dichiara che hanno fatto la loro scelta.

  
Qualche ora più tardi, Steve sente un gran trambusto provenire dalla pasticceria e tenta di uscire dal laboratorio per vedere di che si tratta. Ci mancherebbe soltanto una rapina in pieno pomeriggio per rabbuiare ancora di più il suo umore.   
Poi ci pensa bene: la rapina corrisponderebbe ad un pericolo non solo per sé, ma soprattutto per i suoi clienti, che non c’entrano nulla se dei malintenzionati hanno preso come bersaglio la sua attività.  
Prima che possa raggiungere la porta e improvvisarsi supereroe, tuttavia, viene trattenuto da una mano e l’espressione di avvertimento che Sam gli rivolge gli fa rizzare i capelli sulla nuca.  
«Se fossi in te, rimarrei qui dentro.»«Ci sono delle persone lì fuori, Sam. Non posso permettere che accada loro nulla.»Perciò si libera dalla sua presa – che non era chissà quanto forte – ed esce, pronto ad affrontare chiunque. Tipico atteggiamento alla Steve Rogers.

Beh, forse ripensandoci, avrebbe fatto meglio a guardare che cosa stava accadendo attraverso l’oblò della porta. E, probabilmente, avrebbe anche colto il guizzo divertito negli occhi di Sam.

«– incontrare Mr Rogers senza appuntamento.»Coglie le ultime parole della ragazza dietro il bancone e una voce maschile risponde immediatamente.«Non me ne importa niente, si sta nascondendo? Di che ha paura?»«Bucky?»

Aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda il moro come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa. Che ci fa nella sua pasticceria, senza preavviso? Ma soprattutto, perché sta urlando e terrorizzando i clienti, oltre alla povera impiegata?  
Bucky gli punta contro l’indice e ci manca poco che gli esca il fumo dalle orecchie.«Tu! Pensavi che non me ne sarei accorto?»_Che diavolo sta dicendo?_, pensa con un cipiglio Steve e prende Bucky per il braccio, portandolo nel laboratorio, lontano da orecchie e occhi indiscreti.

Non era certo questo il modo in cui sperava di rivederlo. Sembra un _déjà vu_ del loro primo incontro, soltanto che questa volta non ha la più pallida idea del perché l’altro gli stia urlando contro. Non si stupirebbe se Bucky avesse sognato qualche tradimento da parte sua e se la prendesse con lui, come se fosse accaduto nella realtà.  
Bucky si libera della presa di Steve non appena mettono piede nel regno del biondo. Gli altri pasticceri si sono volatilizzati, grazie al cielo.

«Mi hai preso per un idiota?»«Non l’ho mai fatto, perché dovrei cominciare adesso? Che succede?»«Lo sai benissimo che succede, Steven.»Gli rivolge una lunga occhiata seccata, meritevole dei brividi a fior di pelle che Steve sente sulle braccia. «Non ho ancora il dono della telepatia, Buck.»«Ugh! Non chiamarmi ‘Buck’ quando sono infuriato con te!»«D’accordo, Buchanan.»Questa volta Bucky assottiglia lo sguardo e gli punta l’indice contro il petto.«Stai cercando di distrarmi, cosicché mi dimentichi perché ce l’ho con te?»«Sta funzionando?»

Steve sorride nel suo modo adorabile e buffo insieme, convinto che se continuerà a fare il ruffiano Bucky abbandonerà la sua ira e gli rivelerà il motivo della sfuriata. Non ha davvero idea di cosa abbia fatto questa volta, non ha avuto materialmente tempo per combinare qualcosa.  
Bucky mormora qualcosa come _ne sai una più del diavolo_ e scuote il capo con rassegnazione. Si lascia cadere su uno sgabello e sospira, guardando le sue mani che tirano un filo dei pantaloni della divisa.

«Questa mattina una coppia aveva un appuntamento per una consulenza su una torta nuziale. Hanno cominciato ad elencare le allergie delle loro famiglie e a scartare ogni mia idea, quindi ho detto loro di andare a trovarsi un’altra pasticceria. Li ho visti entrare qui e ho cominciato a dare di matto. Poi il resto l’hai visto da te.»Fa un gesto vago verso l’esterno e sospira pesantemente, senza sollevare lo sguardo.

Il cuore di Steve viene stretto in una morsa dolorosa alla vista dell’uomo così demoralizzato. Vorrebbe abbracciarlo e sussurrargli parole di incoraggiamento all’orecchio, dirgli che continua ad essere un ottimo pasticcere anche se l’accordo non è andato in porto. Vorrebbe persino richiamare Aaron e Amanda per disdire il contratto e dire loro di arrangiarsi. Ma non andrebbe da nessuna parte, se ragionasse così.

Incrocia le braccia al petto per impedirsi di stringerlo a sé e lo osserva per un minuto, chiedendosi se Bucky si sia reso conto della sua reazione esagerata e stia cercando di scusarsi con questo atteggiamento remissivo._Non sarebbe giusto per la pasticceria rifiutare un ingaggio in modo da evitare un conflitto d’interessi con l’uomo che mi piace_, pensa Steve e Bucky alza di scatto la testa, fissando i suoi occhi blu su Steve.

«Ti piaccio?»«Uh?»Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo guarda senza comprendere. O forse fa solo finta per guadagnare tempo e inventare una scusa.«Non hai attivato il filtro pensiero-bocca. Hai detto che ti piaccio.»Pronuncia l’ultima frase come se si trattasse di una domanda e Steve si chiede che cosa deve fare di più per assicurare il moro del fatto che è interessato a lui.

«Pensavo di poter risparmiare sulle insegne luminose e sui fuochi d’artificio, non è abbastanza ovvio?»Bucky tace per qualche secondo e Steve comincia ad andare in paranoia. È troppo presto? Ha interpretato in maniera erronea i segnali che l’altro gli ha inviato? Oppure sta cercando delle parole gentili per friendzonarlo? Se è così, non vuole sentirle, non vuole rovinarsi la giornata, il mese, l’anno.   
«E allora perché non mi hai ancora baciato?», sussurra Bucky in modo così flebile che Steve teme di aver capito fischi per fiaschi. E questo sì che sarebbe imbarazzante. Tuttavia, a giudicare dall’espressione risoluta che si stampa in volto e dal raddrizzamento della postura, Bucky l’ha fatto di proposito.

E adesso che cosa potrebbe rispondergli? Si lambicca il cervello per un minuto buono e se ne esce con un «perché sono un idiota.», che allenta la tensione che si è creata e che strappa a Bucky una risata.«Ma sei un idiota adorabile.»«Non migliori la situazione, Buck.»«Scusa.», lo dice con un tono che di dispiaciuto non ha nulla e Steve si scioglie un po’ per il sorriso che gli viene rivolto.

È sul punto di dire qualcosa o di infinitamente stupido o di infinitamente imbarazzante per uscire da questa situazione, quando Sam esordisce con un «Cristo santo, siete da diabete», rientrando nella cucina e fingendo un conato di vomito.  
E se il biondo arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie, Bucky ha la decenza di non farlo presente.  


.oOo.  


«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei fatto una doccia?»Esordisce qualche mattina dopo Natasha, non appena entra nel laboratorio dell’HYDRA e nota Bucky in stato comatoso sul bancone della pasticceria.

L’uomo in questione salta sulla sedia per lo spavento, dato che non si è minimamente reso conto del suo arrivo e borbotta qualcosa a mezza bocca, troppo stanco per formulare una risposta di senso compiuto. Ha trascorso l’ennesima serata al telefono con Steve, dato che è l’unico momento della giornata in cui entrambi possono sentirsi senza impegni incombenti. Ad occhio e croce, ha dormito poco più di tre ore.

Guarda l’amica che sembra fresca come un fiore, nonostante non siano ancora le cinque e nutre una leggera invidia nei suoi confronti. Andiamo, come fa? Indossa la divisa con un’eleganza a cui Bucky può aspirare soltanto nei sogni o in un mondo parallelo, il volto non sembra segnato da un’occhiaia, trova persino il tempo di truccarsi.   
Il moro, invece, oggi non ha nemmeno aperto gli occhi, che già è uscito di casa. Non si è visto allo specchio, ma immagina quale possa essere il suo aspetto. E il fatto che Natasha l’abbia sottolineato, lo fa sprofondare nella più cupa disperazione.

Si avvicina alla macchinetta del caffè che nell’ultimo periodo è diventata la sua migliore amica e sorseggia il nettare bollente, osservando come la pasticceria prenda vita, in netta contrapposizione con il silenzio in cui Brooklyn è immersa. Guarda attraverso la finestra lo SHIELD e accenna un sorriso per le luci accese, immaginando Steve nella sua stessa condizione – o almeno spera che sia così; dopo essersi svegliato accanto al biondo ha la dolorosa certezza che sembra un dio greco anche appena svegliato.

«Perché non ti sei preso la giornata libera? Sei il capo, puoi fare quello che vuoi senza dover renderne conto.», gli si affianca la donna, con in mano la sua tazza di caffè e lo guarda dal bordo, forse temendo in una sfuriata da parte sua.«E lasciarvi da soli? Non vorrei sapere dai giornali che la mia pasticceria è saltata in aria mentre non ci sono.»«Ehi! Che fine ha fatto la fiducia nei tuoi colleghi?»«Devo ricordarti quella volta in cui avete bruciato una teglia di cornetti e avete attivato l’allarme antincendio che ha inzuppato tutte le preparazioni del giorno? O quella volta in cui Rocket si è incaricato della chiusura e dal retro sono entrati i procioni? Oppure quando -»  
La mano di Natasha gli tappa la bocca prima che possa continuare con la lista infinita dei danni che i dipendenti hanno combinato in sua assenza e gli rivolge un’occhiata seccata. «Potevi semplicemente dire di no. E, tanto per la cronaca, l’incidente con l’allarme non è stata interamente colpa mia.»Bucky le lecca il palmo della mano con l’intento di infastidirla e il pugno – davvero ben assestato e altrettanto doloroso – che riceve sulla spalla gli permette di affrontare la giornata con un umore meno funereo.  


Mezz’ora prima della chiusura, c’è una strana atmosfera nel suo laboratorio. Sono rimasti in pochi, come ogni giorno, ma Natasha, Rocket e Loki stanno confabulando in maniera troppo sospetta perché Bucky non possa insospettirsi. Le occhiate che gli rivolgono quando pensano che lui non se ne accorga, non fanno altro che aggravare la sua situazione.   
Controlla l’orologio alla parete e sospira. Non si regge più in piedi nonostante i numerosi caffè che ha bevuto nel corso della giornata; gli fanno male le spalle, le gambe, le mani, persino i muscoli della faccia. Non vede l’ora di tornare a casa, riempire la vasca da bagno con acqua bollente e sapone alla lavanda e dimenticare persino il suo nome.

Ma, ovviamente, il trio dei guastafeste ha altri progetti per lui. Loki, l’uomo più scaltro e abile con la sacca à poche che abbia mai assunto, gli si avvicina in maniera casuale e gli chiede se ci sono delle altre gocce di cioccolato, dato che non riesce a trovarne nel contenitore apposito.   
Bucky strofina le mani su un canovaccio e va a controllare nel retro; conoscendo Rocket, le avrà nascoste per usarle soltanto nelle sue preparazioni.

Qualche volta si chiede se non abbia a che fare con dei bambini, anziché con degli adulti grossi e vaccinati. Combinano più guai loro di suo nipote Mickey, figlio di sua sorella, che ha poco più di due anni. 

Si appunta mentalmente di chiamare Becca, dato che non la sente da tantissimo tempo, e riprende a controllare tra gli scaffali sovrappensiero. Quando sente il suono della porta che si chiude e della serratura che scatta, ci manca poco che gli venga un infarto.

_Grandioso_, mormora tra sé e sé e bussa sul metallo per farsi aprire. Ha sempre sentito le imprecazioni contro quella porta difettosa che nessuno si è mai preso la briga di riparare e ora subisce le conseguenze della sua negligenza.  
«Nat? Loki? Rocket? Sono rimasto chiuso dentro.»Appoggia l’orecchio alla superficie e sente una gran confusione di teglie sbattute e oggetti che cadono a terra.«Spero per voi che il rumore venga da fuori e che la mia cucina sia immacolata, quando uscirò di qui.», urla per farsi sentire e continua a battere contro la porta, nella speranza che qualcuno lo tiri fuori.

Dopo cinque minuti buoni di minacce gridate e di pugni dati a vuoto, prende una barretta di cioccolato dagli scaffali e si lascia scivolare a terra. Il vantaggio di avere una pasticceria consiste anche nell’avere la dispensa sempre piena di dolci, no?

Nel mezzo della riflessione sul perché abbia portato avanti la pasticceria di famiglia, quando le sue sorelle hanno potuto scegliere la carriera che preferivano, senza il peso delle aspettative dei loro genitori, Bucky sente che la serratura viene aperta e non ha i riflessi abbastanza pronti per alzarsi e aprire la porta.   
Qualcun altro è spinto dentro e il mondo esterno gli viene nuovamente precluso.

Guarda Steve e maledice i suoi collaboratori, traditori che non sono altro. È sicuro che Nat sia stata la mente diabolica che ha pianificato tutto. Probabilmente si è stancata di sentirlo lamentarsi perché non può passare del tempo con il biondo.

L’uomo in questione vede Bucky a terra, si inginocchia davanti a lui e gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle.«Stai bene? Cos’è successo? Devo chiamare un medico?»«Sì, non è successo niente, no, nessun medico. Che ci fai qui?»«Natasha ha detto che eri svenuto qui e che aveva bisogno di qualcuno che ti portasse in pronto soccorso.»

Bucky ride e Steve lo guarda confuso. Forse sta diventando isterico, ma deve concedere alla rossa che ha avuto una trovata geniale. «Non sono svenuto, mi hanno chiuso qui e temo che tu sia caduto nella trappola di Nat.»«Che trappola? Di che stai parlando?»Qualche volta il moro si chiede come faccia Steve ad essere così ottuso.   
«Guardati intorno.», indica con la mano libera l’aria circostante e spezza un quadretto di cioccolata, lasciandolo sciogliere sulla lingua. 

Il momento in cui la consapevolezza si dipinge sul volto altrui è assolutamente impagabile. Le sopracciglia rischiano di raggiungere l’attaccatura dei capelli, gli occhi si allargano, le labbra si schiudono. «Quindi siamo… soli.», conclude e si siede sul pavimento accanto a Bucky, prendendogli la barretta dalle mani.«A quanto pare. Non è che il tuo braccio destro ha qualcosa a che fare con tutto questo?»«Sam? No, Sam non fare-», si blocca per qualche secondo per pensarci e «sì, c’entra sicuramente anche lui. L’ho visto parlare con Natasha all’ora di pranzo, non credevo nemmeno che si conoscessero.», conclude, mettendosi in bocca un’intera fila di cioccolata.Bucky rotea gli occhi e si riprende ciò che è suo, concludendo con: «siamo messi male se loro due combinano un incontro per noi.»

Steve conviene con lui, con un cenno del capo e reclina la testa fino ad appoggiarla contro il muro. Il pomo d’Adamo è in bella vista, così come le vene che Bucky si ritrova a voler ripercorrere con la lingua. Per quanto tempo devono condividere questo spazio ristretto? Non è sicuro di uscirne vivo.«Non guardarmi così.»«Così come?»«Come se stessi per saltarmi addosso.»  
Il moro comincia a tossire quando la saliva gli va di traverso e le mani di Steve raggiungono subito la sua schiena per dare dei colpi leggeri.  
Bucky vorrebbe sprofondare nel sottosuolo. Perché ogni volta che rimane solo con il biondo rischia di morire?   
Non è ciò a cui aspira nell’immediato futuro, anche se è sicuro che spirare tra le braccia di Steve sia meraviglioso. E macabro. E deve smetterla di pensare a queste cose, altrimenti la pantomima organizzata da Nat si rivelerà un totale disastro.

Si sforza di riprendere un contegno e riferisce a Steve di stare bene, abbozzando persino un sorriso che sembra tranquillizzare l’altro.   
Appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e gioca con la carta stagnola della barretta, decidendo il da farsi.   
Se da un lato vorrebbe davvero fare qualcosa di concreto con Steve, dall’altro teme che la tempistica sia davvero sbagliata e che l’intera storia si concluderà in una tragedia che era stata preannunciata. 

Se il biondo non ci ha nemmeno provato, vuol dire che _forse_ non è interessato a far evolvere il rapporto in questa direzione. E, anche se qualche giorno fa ha ammesso che Bucky gli piace, non significa necessariamente anche sotto _quel_ punto di vista. Magari è il suo modo gentile di rifiutarlo.

«Terra chiama Bucky.»  
Solleva di scatto la testa e colpisce il mento di Steve, imprecando a mezza voce per il dolore che si sta propagando in tutto il corpo. Dannazione, ancora?   
Il biondo si mantiene il mento in maniera comica, massaggiando il punto in cui si è fatto male e toccando contemporanea la testa di Bucky, in un tentativo di fargli passare ogni cosa.

«Comincio a temere per la mia incolumità, quando sono con te.», scherza Steve e Bucky gli tira un pugno sul braccio, fingendosi offeso. La ciliegina sulla torta sarebbe la scelta di Steve di non avere più alcun rapporto con lui.  
«Tu? Dovrei essere io a preoccuparmi. Prima rischio di soffocare, poi di strozzarmi, adesso ho una commozione cerebrale. C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi prima che la prossima sia la volta definitiva?»

Quella che doveva essere una battuta, viene interpretata da Steve in modo serio. Resta in silenzio per quella che sembra un’eternità, con un leggero cipiglio ad increspargli le sopracciglia, prima di parlare di nuovo.  
«Mi sei entrato sotto pelle senza che me ne rendessi conto. Come hai fatto?»

Bucky è tenuto in ostaggio dagli zaffiri che lo stanno guardando con ardore e fa l’unica cosa che il suo cervello è in grado di elaborare. Prende il volto di Steve tra le mani e preme le labbra sulle sue. È un gesto quasi puerile, ma _Dio santo_ da quanto lo stava aspettando.

Dopo l’iniziale sorpresa, sente Steve rilassarsi e appoggiare una mano sul suo fianco, mentre l’altra si incastra tra le ciocche corvine sfuggite all’elastico. Cerca di approfondire il bacio, passando la lingua tra le labbra in un invito a schiuderle, e come uno scolaro impaziente di imparare, Bucky gli permette di fare tutto quello che vuole.  
Sa di cioccolato e menta, un mix che normalmente non lo fa impazzire, ma che adesso teme gli creerà dipendenza.

Il bacio diventa presto un ritmico intrecciarsi di lingue, di mani che stringono, di mormorii e gemiti strappati a metà e assorbiti dall’altro.   
Gli unici momenti di interruzione sono dovuti alla necessità di reintrodurre ossigeno nel proprio organismo e avvicinarsi, finché Bucky non è seduto cavalcioni su Steve e sente quasi senza barriere l’effetto che ha sul biondo.   
(Non che lui possa vantarsi di mantenere un contegno, è certo che Steve senta la sua erezione e la divisa non fa nulla per nasconderla). 

Steve appoggia la fronte alla sua e gli circonda i fianchi con le braccia, abbozzando un sorriso timido che da un lato sembra quasi stonare con ciò che è accaduto fino a trenta secondi fa, dall’altro è così da _Steve_.   
«Uhm... io, sì, insomma...»  
Comincia un po’ impacciato e Bucky si trattiene dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ce ne abbiamo messo di tempo.»  
«Credi che possiamo farlo ancora?»

Bucky si finge pensieroso e la risata gli rimane incastrata nell’esofago quando è Steve a fare il primo passo e a riprendere da dove si erano interrotti.

Quando qualche tempo dopo qualcuno batte il pugno sulla porta per avvisarli che sta per essere aperta, fanno finta di non aver sentito. E se le signore delle pulizie rimangono scioccate nel vederli avvinghiati, ancora intenti a baciarsi e ad accarezzare zone anatomiche comprese tra la testa e la cresta iliaca, non possono farci niente.


	9. Angolo di paradiso

Con il Ringraziamento alle porte, ogni momento libero è buono per rintanarsi in un supermercato e riempire il carrello di ogni ben di Dio prima che l’ennesima vecchietta dal volto angelico e dallo spirito di un demone ti soffi sotto al naso l’ultimo tacchino della giornata.  
  
Bucky dovrebbe essere abituato alla trafila, dato che è l’addetto alla spesa per il grande pranzo da quando aveva quindici anni, eppure non manca di maledire la donna minuta che ha approfittato del suo momento di distrazione per prendere il suo posto nella fila.  
  
Suddetto momento di distrazione è stato causato dalle mani sulle spalle, appartenenti ad un certo biondino, nel tentativo di sciogliere i muscoli accavallati o, come è più probabile, imbarazzare Bucky.

Steve sembra esser caduto vittima di un incantesimo magico: dal loro ingresso attraverso le porte scorrevoli, infatti, non è riuscito a staccare di dosso le mani dal moro. Non che gli dispiaccia, sia chiaro; adora sentire la presenza della mano altrui sui fianchi, sulla schiena o sulla guancia. È che non si aspettava minimamente che il loro rapporto potesse evolversi in questo modo, dopo essere stati tenuti in ostaggio da Natasha.  
  
Tra un bacio e l’altro Steve gli ha confessato di aver di proposito rallentato le cose perché non era sicuro di ciò che Bucky provasse per lui.  
_Sono fatto così_, ha mormorato contro le sue labbra, _non credo ad una cosa fin quando non la vedo o non la sento_.  
  
E che cosa poteva rispondergli Bucky, se non che era un testone e che se non avesse provato nulla per lui non si sarebbero trovati l’uno sull’altro, intenti a divorarsi la faccia a vicenda? 

Qualche volta avere a che fare con il biondo equivale ad avere a che fare con un ragazzone ingenuo e tonto.

«Steeeve.», miagola Bucky, quando applica pressione su un nervo dolente di cui non ha fatto altro che lamentarsi nell’ultima settimana.  
Un paio di persone si girano a guardarli e scuotono il capo contrariato, nemmeno stessero facendo sesso nel bel mezzo del reparto macelleria.

Anche se non può vederlo, Bucky scommette che il biondo ha un ghigno soddisfatto sulle labbra per la reazione ottenuta.  
  
Aggiornamento dell’ultima ora: oltre ad essere diventato un polipo, con un arto sempre a contatto con Bucky, si è rivelato anche un grandissimo stronzo, sempre intento a suscitare nell’altro una risposta fisica. Inutile dire che ogni volta il povero Bucky rimane in bianco e spende un considerevole ammontare di tempo nella doccia. Non gli è ancora arrivata la bolletta dell’acqua, ma immagina che sarà una bella sorpresa prenatalizia.

«Dimmi, tesoro.», gli risponde come se nulla fosse e continua con i suoi magheggi, tanto non si tratta del suo corpo.  
«Smettila.», brontola Bucky, tentando invano di sgusciare via dalla sua presa. Steve applica ancora più pressione e sente le ginocchia cedergli, trasformandosi in gelatina sotto le sue mani.

A salvarlo da un’altra figuraccia interviene l’uomo dietro il bancone, che rivolge ad entrambi un sorriso complice e chiede come può essere d’aiuto.  
  
-  
  
Spiaggiato sul divano del biondo, Bucky cambia un canale dopo l’altro alla ricerca di qualcosa di natalizio da vedere. Mancano quattro settimane al venticinque dicembre, è ufficialmente iniziato il periodo dei film spazzatura caratterizzati dalle trame moraleggianti e da improbabili storie d’amore. È giusto un caso che siano i film che guarda con più piacere e che cerchi di vederne uno a settimana anche d’estate.

«Il Grinch o Miracolo nella 34ª strada?», chiede a voce alta per farsi sentire da Steve, che sta preparando la cena in cucina.  
«Non hai già visto entrambi almeno cinque volte?»  
«So tutte le battute a memoria, se è per questo, ma mi fa sempre piacere vederli.», si appoggia sui gomiti per vederlo destreggiarsi in cucina e si perde qualche secondo ad ammirarlo in tutto il suo splendore muscoloso. Si da persino un pizzicotto per assicurarsi di non star sognando.  
  
«Scegli tu, non li ho mai visti.»  
Elabora la risposta di Steve con un leggero ritardo e non riesce proprio a trattenere un verso di puro shock.  
«Come sarebbe a dire che non li hai mai visti? Che infanzia hai avuto?»  
«Mio padre adorava i film natalizi; quando è morto, mia madre non è riuscita a vederne uno solo senza scoppiare a piangere, così sono passato oltre la fase dei classici delle feste.», si stringe nelle spalle con un sorriso dai contorni tristi e Bucky si maledice per le sue solite uscite da insensibile.  
  
Si alza dal divano e raggiunge l’altro, stringendogli le braccia intorno al busto e mormorando delle scuse tra i muscoli della schiena. Spera che la serata non sia stata rovinata a causa della sua bocca larga e che Steve non si sia accorto di quanto è cretino e di come starebbe meglio senza la sua presenza.

«Non è successo nulla, Buck. Non potevi saperlo.», sussurra dolcemente girandosi tra le sue braccia e ricambiando la stretta con il suo solito trasporto affettuoso.  
«Potevo evitare il commento, mi dispiace.»  
Steve gli solleva il mento e lo guarda come se riuscisse a leggere ogni infimo segreto della sua anima. Lo fa sentire vulnerabile, messo a nudo, ma non è spiacevole. È una sensazione nuova a cui prima o poi si abituerà.

«Non essere troppo duro con te stesso, non saresti il mio splendido Bucky Barnes senza le tue uscite isteriche.»  
  
Anche se la risposta intende essere spiritosa, ciò che attira l’attenzione di Bucky è l’aggettivo possessivo che ha usato: _mio_. 

Un calore piacevole gli si insinua sotto pelle e, come spesso gli capita, non riesce ad esprimere a parole ciò che prova. Si affida, perciò, ai gesti nella speranza che l’altro diventi il suo interprete.  
  
Lascia una scia di baci lungo la mascella di Steve fino a raggiungere le labbra e tracciarne i contorni perfetti con la punta della lingua. In risposta, il biondo le schiude e gli permette di giocare con la sua lingua in quel modo così esperto che lascia entrambi con l’affanno ogni volta che si separano.  
  
Steve gli accarezza i capelli alla base della nuca e gli infila le dita tra i passanti dei jeans, così da averlo più vicino.  
  
Bucky geme contro le sue labbra non appena sente l’erezione premuta contro la coscia, e Steve lo coglie di sorpresa, facendolo salire sul bancone della cucina e infilandosi tra le sue gambe, senza interrompere il bacio che sa di desiderio e della promessa di un di più su cui Bucky spera dal primo momento in cui ha posato gli occhi sul biondo.  
  
Lo sente, questa sarà la loro serata. Niente può separarli, nemmeno un uragano di forza cinque o una bufera di neve. Finalmente vedrà senza vestiti l’uomo su cui sbava da troppo tempo, finalmente potrà realizzare tutte le sue fantasie sessuali. Si fonderanno fino a non poter distinguere dove finisce l’uno e dove comincia l’altro, metaforicamente parlando e non.

Ma si sa: più pensi ad una cosa, ci fantastichi sopra e la pianifichi, più il mondo si prende gioco di te.  
E quale mezzo migliore se non il timer del forno?  
  
Si staccano a corto di fiato e si guardano negli occhi prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
Hanno le labbra arrossate e gonfie, le pupille hanno inghiottito l’iride, i capelli sono sparati in tutte le direzioni. Eppure sono felici, forse più di quanto possano quantificare a parole.  
  
«E anche oggi si scopa domani.», conclude Bucky, quando Steve si scosta a malincuore per spegnere il forno, prima di bruciare la cena e trovarsi i pompieri in casa per il fumo eccessivo.  
  
«La notte è ancora giovane.», gli risponde Steve con un occhiolino e che può fare il moro, se non rianimarsi e sperare che la notte non finisca mai?  
  
-  
  
Il Grinch è iniziato da più di venti minuti, ma né Bucky né Steve hanno prestato attenzione ad una singola parola del film. Dopo aver finito di cenare si sono spostati sul divano e non hanno perso tempo in convenevoli, scambiandosi subito dei baci appassionati e mandando in avanscoperta le mani sotto i maglioni di lana.  
  
Il moro è il primo a staccarsi e appoggia la fronte contro quella di Steve, esalando un respiro tremulo che si infrange sulle labbra turgide dell’altro.  
  
«Se continuiamo così mi verranno le palle blu.»Steve rotea gli occhi in modo canzonatorio e gli appunta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, indugiando con il pollice sullo zigomo rifinito.«Hai un talento innato per ammazzare l’atmosfera. Se non te ne fossi uscito così, forse avrei ricompensato la tua pazienza.»  
Bucky spalanca comicamente gli occhi quando gli sussurra le ultime parole all’orecchio e gli morde il lobo, tirandolo piano tra i denti e facendolo eccitare più di quanto non lo sia già. Il suo corpo lo tradisce con un gemito che gli rimane incastrato in gola e Steve mormora soddisfatto in risposta.  
  
«Credo di meritarmi comunque un premio. Ho lavato i piatti.»«Mmh, devo pensarci.», le mani scendono fino a sfiorare di proposito i capezzoli rigidi contro la stoffa e si fermano sul bordo dei jeans. Una si intrufola sotto il maglione e sfiora gli addominali ben segnati, l’altra giocherella con il bottone dei pantaloni, indecisa se farlo scattare o meno.  
Bucky trattiene inizialmente il respiro. Non sa se prevalga il desiderio di sentire le mani di Steve su di sé o una certa vergogna nell’essere alla mercé di qualcun altro senza poter fare molto, oltre ad ansimare.  
  
Il suono della zip che viene abbassata irrompe con prepotenza nelle sue elucubrazioni mentali e si impone di non pensare troppo e di godersi il momento, sia che Steve faccia concretamente qualcosa, sia che voglia soltanto mettere alla prova la sua capacità di resistenza. Non si stupirebbe se questo diavolo biondo lo lasciasse in bianco, è già successo un paio di volte.  
  
«Continua a respirare, Buck. Se vuoi che mi ferma non devi far altro che dirlo.»«Non fermarti.», riesce a gracchiare con voce roca e incontra per un attimo gli occhi di Steve che non l’hanno mai abbandonato, come ad assicurarsi che vada tutto bene.  
  
Ed è così, va tutto bene.  
  
Steve prosegue con la sua dolce tortura e strofina le nocche sul rigonfiamento che preme quasi dolorosamente contro i boxer. Bucky rilascia il respiro tra i denti serrati e ammira ipnotizzato la mano lattea che sprofonda dentro la stoffa nera e crea un contrasto con la pelle arrossata della sua erezione. Passa il pollice sulla punta e sparge le gocce di pre eiaculazione lungo l’asta, poi ne percorre tutta la lunghezza con due carezze sperimentali e mormora compiaciuto per la reazione che riceve.  
  
Il moro sprofonda tra i cuscini del divano e si morde il labbro per trattenere un gemito o una richiesta di accelerare i movimenti. Sente tanto, troppo, e da qualche parte nel suo cervello si affaccia la mortificazione di un orgasmo esploso dopo nemmeno un minuto di preliminari. 

Zittisce questi pensieri e ci manca poco che urli per la frustrazione quando il biondo allontana la mano e si allontana dal suo fianco.  
  
Prima che possa aprire bocca, tuttavia, lo vede inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe e incitarlo ad alzare i fianchi per abbassare con un solo colpo i jeans e i boxer fino alle cosce.  
Si abbassa poi sulla sua erezione e schiude le labbra sulla punta, succhiando delicatamente e tenendolo ancorato al momento con uno sguardo torbido, il nero della pupilla che ha quasi inghiottito l’iride azzurra. 

Bucky non riesce a trattenere un gemito davanti a questa visione peccaminosa e, motivato dal suono dai contorni disperati, Steve comincia a muovere la testa su e giù, attorcigliando la lingua intorno alla sua lunghezza e portandolo in poco tempo sull’orlo del precipizio.  
  
Stringe tra le dita le sue ciocche bionde e va incontro ai suoi movimenti con una spinta di reni che porta quasi l’altro a soffocare; si affretta a zittirlo con dei mormorii di conforto e con delle carezze ai capelli sudaticci e ha giusto il tempo di avvisarlo con un gemito strozzato prima di venire.

E, Dio, potrebbe morire in questo istante e avrebbe la certezza di aver assaggiato un angolo di paradiso.  


.oOo.  
  
  
Bucky doveva immaginare che il pranzo del Ringraziamento si sarebbe trasformato in un tormento.  
  
Come al solito per l’occasione si è fermato a dormire a casa dei suoi genitori, nella stanza in cui si è barricato per gran parte della sua adolescenza a fantasticare su questo o quell’attore di Hollywood. Ha anche perso la verginità su quel lettino che adesso lo contiene a malapena. Una delle esperienze peggiori che abbia mai vissuto, per usare un eufemismo.  
  
Il trambusto è cominciato poco dopo le sei del mattino, quando il campanello ha suonato ad intermittenza e le sorelle di sua madre hanno invaso la cucina con il loro chiacchiericcio e con teglie di alluminio dagli odori più disparati.  
Giusto il tempo di prendere un caffè, per ottenere l’energia necessaria per sopportare la sua famiglia rumorosa e il moro è stato relegato al taglio degli ortaggi, la stessa mansione che gli tocca da oltre dieci anni.  
  
Dopo un’ora, quando le cinque sorelle si sono aggiornate sugli ultimi pettegolezzi che coinvolgono i loro vicinati e i loro compagni delle superiori, l’attenzione viene focalizzata sull’unico uomo presente in cucina: Bucky.  
  
Sua zia Adele, la più innocua di tutte e anche quella che ha un debole per il nipote, prende per prima la parola.  
  
«Bucky caro, come stai?»  
«Bene, zia. Solita vita impegnata tra lavoro e famiglia.», e _Steve_, vorrebbe aggiungere, ma si morde la lingua. Tanto, presto o tardi, verrà toccato l’argomento ‘fidanzatino’.

«L’HYDRA ti sta tenendo impegnato, non è vero? L’ho sempre detto a quello zuccone di tuo padre che sei troppo giovane per sobbarcarti così tante responsabilità.»  
  
Bucky non deve vedere l’alzata degli occhi al cielo di sua madre per sentirla, è l’unica reazione spontanea che ha quando i membri della sua famiglia parlano male di suo marito.  
Con un’alzata di spalle e un sorrisetto, Bucky toglie le estremità di una zucchina e comincia a tagliarla in cubetti regolari. Persino per questa attività banale non può rinunciare al suo perfezionismo.  
  
«Voglio che l’HYDRA rimanga una delle pasticcerie migliori di Brooklyn, non posso permettermi un ritmo meno serrato. E poi, dove troveresti i tuoi pasticcini preferiti senza di me?»  
Le rivolge un occhiolino, che ottiene l’effetto di farla arrossire e ritorna alle sue incombenze come un bravo soldatino.  
Meno uno, ne restano altre quattro. Come farà a sopravvivere, ancora non lo sa.

  
Sistematicamente la casa comincia a riempirsi di zii, cugini, nipoti, amici considerati membri della famiglia a tutti gli effetti. La cucina è diventata troppo piccola per tutte le donne presenti, per cui Bucky sgattaiola via in silenzio ed evita il soggiorno, in cui gli uomini della famiglia sono riuniti a parlare di football e di politica, argomenti che non l’interessano minimamente.

Non è tanto propenso ad una missione suicida; ha imparato a sue spese che è meglio tacere anziché affrontare un discorso su qualcosa che non conosce bene come le sue tasche con persone che vivono di sport e di dibattiti politici. L’analogia con vasca degli squali, pronti a farti fuori non appena sei in difficoltà, è molto indicata per descrivere la situazione.  
E, a giudicare dai toni di voce non proprio pacati, è già cominciata una discussione che richiederà l’intervento delle rispettive mogli per placare i bollenti spiriti maschili.

Bucky riesce a raggiungere il giardino senza essere braccato da nessuno e si stringe nella giacca di pelle che continua ostinatamente ad indossare, nonostante la temperatura richieda qualcosa di ben più pesante. Gli sta bene e ha una tasca interna perfetta per nascondere l’amato pacchetto di sigarette che in situazioni così caotiche diventa il suo confessore e l’amico più fedele. Se sua madre lo vedesse adesso, probabilmente lo relegherebbe alla pulizia del tacchino e a compiti peggiori, come cambiare i pannolini dei gemelli di sua sorella Lizzy.  
  
Ne accende una e controlla il telefono, per vedere se qualcuno l’ha cercato mentre era impegnato in cucina.  
Ha dei messaggi di auguri da parte dei suoi collaboratori, che ricambia in fretta prima di dimenticarsene, e un monologo di Natasha sul perché le sia venuta l’idea di passare il Ringraziamento con Clint e la sua famiglia.

_Mi hanno di nuovo chiesto se ho una pagnotta in forno. Ucciderò Clint non appena sarà tutto finito e tu mi aiuterai a farlo a pezzi e seppellirlo_.  
  
Gli scappa un sorriso divertito e scuote la testa.  
  
_Sappiamo entrambi che la giornata finirà in modo opposto. Ricordati che solo io posso essere il padrino del vostro primogenito_.

Qualche secondo dopo il telefono trilla di nuovo e il dito medio che Natasha gli ha inviato non manca di farlo ridere.  
  
Per ultimi ha lasciato i messaggi di Steve. È impegnato anche lui in un pranzo di famiglia, ma non è nulla di paragonabile al ritrovo dei Barnes. I Rogers nella loro totalità contano una ventina di persone, inclusi i parenti alla larga. 

Da quel poco che il biondo ha condiviso sulla sua famiglia, sua madre si è trasferita dall’Irlanda non appena ha raggiunto la maggior età e il ramo paterno non è mai stato molto unito, ancor più da quando suo padre è venuto a mancare.  
  
Bucky li invidia e al tempo stesso immagina quanto possano essere tristi le festività quando si è in pochi. La cosa positiva dell’avere una famiglia grande quanto un circo, è che c’è sempre qualcuno che si mette in ridicolo e diventa l’intrattenimento della giornata. E, cosa da non trascurare, c’è sempre qualcuno disposto a darti un abbraccio. I Barnes sono degli abbracciatori seriali, nonostante vogliano mantenere la loro aura di maschi alfa.  
  
8.13 A.M.  
  
_Felice giorno del Ringraziamento anche a te, Buck._  
  
9.37 A.M.

_Spero che terrai da parte una fetta di pumpkin pie di tua mamma, dato che mi hai fatto perdere l’udito da un orecchio per tutte le volte che ne hai parlato._  
  
11.03 A.M.

_Vorrei che tu fossi qui con me_.  
  
Il cuore di Bucky si stringe in una morsa all’ultimo testo e non sa cosa darebbe per condividere questa giornata con Steve. Uno degli scopi principali della festa è esprimere gratitudine per ciò che si ha di bello nella propria vita, no?

I due mesi passati con Steve Rogers sono stati una benedizione. Nonostante gli scatti d’ira e le situazioni imbarazzanti, ha adorato ogni singolo momento, ogni abbraccio, ogni parola gentile, ogni battuta, per non parlare dei baci e delle carezze il cui semplice ricordo gli fa sentire i brividi a fior di pelle. Non crede si tratti ancora di amore con la a maiuscola, ma è ben consapevole che è sulla strada per perdere del tutto la testa per il suo gigante buono.  
  
Perso nei suoi pensieri, osserva la brace della sigaretta e non si rende conto che qualcuno l’ha affiancato finché non ne sente la voce.  
«Passa il tempo, ma la tua faccia da rimbambito non cambia mai.»  
Fa scattare la testa verso sua sorella Becca e appoggia una mano sul cuore, tentando invano di placare il cuore che batte all’impazzata.

«Sei impazzita? Sarei potuto morire d’infarto e mi avresti avuto sulla coscienza per il resto della tua vita.»  
Bucky si riconosce negli occhi azzurri che la sorella alza al cielo e gli prende la sigaretta dalle dita, aspirando una boccata.  
«Mi verresti a cercare persino da morto, quindi non mi faccio molti problemi. Già sopraffatto dai Barnes, eh?»

Potrebbe negare e inventare una scusa, ma a che gli gioverebbe mentire al sangue del suo sangue? Sanno entrambi che la confusione crescerà nel giro di qualche ora; sanno che Winnie rivolgerà loro il classico sguardo da mamma contrariata se prenderanno in giro qualche parente non particolarmente sveglio; sanno che il cugino Penny farà un commento di pessimo gusto sulla sessualità di Bucky, nonostante abbia fatto coming out da oltre dieci anni e non dovrebbe interessare a nessuno, a parte lui, se ama un uomo o una donna.

«E non è ancora cominciato il terzo grado. Devo corrompere uno dei tuoi figli per tenere impegnata zia Molly.»  
«Tom vuole un nuovo gioco per la Play, quello dei supereroi. Renditi degno del titolo di zio preferito.»  
«Sono l’unico, non ci vuole molto.»  
  
Entrambi ridono e Becca gli circonda il busto con un braccio, stringendolo a sé nel suo caratteristico modo di essergli vicina senza invadere troppo il suo spazio personale. È sempre stata la sorella con cui Bucky si è trovato meglio, non soltanto perché si portano un anno di differenza, ma perché hanno un’indole simile. Per scherzare, il fratello maggiore dice spesso che Becca è la sua versione femminile, un po’ più rompiscatole e meno attraente. Becca di rimando ribatte che almeno lei un marito l’ha trovato.  
  
Il pensiero ritorna a Steve e, prima che la sorella gli sequestri il cellulare e cominci a sproloquiare sulla reazione che i Barnes avranno nello sfortunato caso in cui scoprano che non solo ha fraternizzato con il nemico, ma ci ha persino scambiato saliva, blocca lo schermo e lo infila in tasca. Non c’è bisogno di una tragedia, non quando metà dei suoi parenti soffre di disturbi cardiaci.  
  
Un paio di minuti dopo rientrano in casa e, come volevasi dimostrare, Winnie li ricompensa con un’occhiataccia esasperata che li fa scoppiare a ridere. Il bello delle vacanze in famiglia è anche questo.  
  
  
È soltanto nel primo pomeriggio che Bucky riesce ad alzarsi dalla tavola e a ritagliarsi un paio di minuti per rispondere ai messaggi di Steve.  
  
Il pranzo si è rivelato meno pesante di quanto si aspettasse, probabilmente perché ha passato metà del tempo ad assicurarsi che i suoi nipoti mangiassero il tacchino, invece di iniziare una battaglia con il cibo.  
  
Ha lasciato che il mormorio costante lo circondasse per dissociarsi e pensare ad altro.  
  
Un sorriso gli incornicia le labbra quando vede il selfie che il biondo gli ha inviato: ha un’espressione imbronciata e la didascalia _questo è quel che succede quando tua madre scambia lo zucchero con il sale e la pumpkin pie diventa immangiabile_.

Bucky si scatta una foto con una mano sulla pancia e l’espressione di chi ha mangiato troppo e non riesce a pensare ad altro che al riposino pomeridiano. Quasi tutti gli uomini presenti in casa stanno sonnecchiando sulle sedie o sui divani, lui non si distingue molto.  
  
_Coma da cibo. Pumpkin pie da orgasmo, come al solito. Te ne ho messo da parte un pezzo, sempre se zio Ted non la mangia_.  
  
_E mi manchi. Avrei voluto che tu fossi qui, così avrei risparmiato l’interrogatorio di zia Molly sul misterioso ragazzo che mi<s> ha rubato il cuore</s> ha sedotto con la cheesecake_.  
  
È stato un quarto d’ora spiacevole. La donna l’ha braccato all’uscita del bagno e gli ha chiesto senza tanti indugi chi fosse la persona che ha occupato i suoi pensieri per tutta la durata del pranzo. Non sapendo che scusa inventare, Bucky ha parlato di Steven Fury, l’avvocato difensore dei più deboli, bravo con i dolci e incredibilmente imbranato.  
  
Il sorriso estasiato di sua zia l’ha fatto sentire in colpa. Sarà una grande delusione dover svelare la vera identità di Steve, se il loro rapporto diventerà più serio. Per il momento Bucky vuole godersi la sua quasi-ma-non-ancora-relazione senza pressioni esterne. Nessun parente impiccione potrà distrarlo da questo obiettivo.  
  
_È bastato così poco?  
  
Sono un ragazzo semplice, so cosa voglio e quando lo voglio. Non come qualcuno che impiega SETTIMANE a fare un passo (che poi l’ho fatto sempre io).  
  
Mi rinfaccerai questa storia fino alla fine dei miei giorni?  
  
Anche nell’aldilà, se necessario.  
  
È una promessa?  
  
È una promessa. _


	10. Gordon Ramsay è entrato in azione

«Buck, mi dai una mano?»

Il ragazzo in questione solleva lo sguardo dal cellulare con cui ha trafficato negli ultimi dieci minuti e lo fissa per qualche secondo, come se stesse metabolizzando le sue parole. Subito dopo gli stringe la destra senza fare storie, forse perché si è abituato alle richieste di contatto da parte di Steve nei momenti meno opportuni.

«Sono felice che tu me la stringa, ma intendevo in cucina.»

Un lieve rossore si dipinge sul suo volto e solleva il mento in una posa ostinata, lasciandogli andare la mano, mettendo in tasca il cellulare e alzandosi dallo sgabello per darsi da fare.

Okay, è stato divertente, ma adesso Steve ha la certezza che Bucky, pur essendo fisicamente presente con lui, non lo è mentalmente, o comunque ha altri pensieri per la testa.

Lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che non risponderà ad una domanda diretta su cosa lo turba, anzi cercherà di cambiare argomento e di distrarlo, magari con un bacio o una carezza ben assestata. 

Sono passati circa quattro mesi dal giorno in cui si sono conosciuti su Tinder e talvolta Bucky rappresenta ancora un enigma. Se normalmente è un libro aperto, in momenti come questo ha la tendenza a chiudersi a riccio, tagliando fuori Steve probabilmente perché è convinto di essere un peso e di sprecare il suo tempo con futilità insensate. E non importa quante volte Steve gli ripeta che può dirgli tutto e che può fare affidamento su di lui, è come parlare con un muro.

Perciò gli circonda i fianchi con le braccia e gli lascia un bacio sul collo, percependo il suo battito sicuro contro le labbra.  
Bucky, che non sa tenergli il muso per troppo, si scioglie e gli accarezza la nuca, sospirando pesantemente prima di girarsi in modo da fronteggiarlo.

«Immagino che adesso arriverà il discorso sul prendermi del tempo e di potermi fidare di te, non è vero?»

Steve sorride colpevolmente e gli appunta con tenerezza una ciocca scura dietro l’orecchio. 

«Se tanto ci tieni te lo faccio, ma questa volta pensavo di saltarlo e di passare direttamente alla parte in cui mi dici dove hai la testa.»

Sente Bucky irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia e stringe l’abbraccio, come a dirgli ‘_non c’è nulla che tu possa dirmi che mi allontani da te_’. Forse è un po’ azzardato da parte sua, ma non si dica che Steve Rogers non mette il cuore in tutte le sue relazioni.

«Solite stronzate che non interessano a nessuno.»  
«Questo lascialo giudicare a me.»

Di nuovo Bucky sospira e tiene lo sguardo basso mentre gioca con l’orlo della felpa di Steve.

«Ti ho già parlato di mio zio Johann Schmidt, no? Gestisce finanziariamente l’HYDRA da prima che nascessi, credo che non si sia mai preso una vacanza per non lasciare nelle mani di qualcun altro il suo monopolio.»

Un sorriso amaro gli si dipinge sulle labbra e il cuore di Steve viene stretto in una morsa.

«Da qualche settimana fa delle incursioni nel laboratorio per tenere d’occhio i miei collaboratori, come se non fossi in grado di fare il mio lavoro. Continua a minacciarmi di licenziare la metà di loro se i guadagni non supereranno quelli degli anni precedenti.»

«È un ricatto bello e buono. Ne hai parlato con qualcuno? La tua famiglia?»

Bucky gli rivolge una lunga occhiata, forse sta valutando se ci è o se ci fa. 

Okay, Steve è rimasto volutamente all’oscuro della maggior parte delle questioni riguardanti l’HYDRA, come Bucky non è al corrente di ciò che accade allo SHIELD. È un tacito accordo che permette alla loro relazione di andare avanti senza preoccupazioni relative alla concorrenza, a chi guadagna di più, a chi è più indicato a gestire un impero prima ancora di aver compiuto trent’anni.

Ma adesso è giunto il momento di passare all’azione e aiutarlo concretamente, niente più indugi. 

Perciò, due ore, qualche bacio rubato ed innumerevoli cartoni vuoti di take away dopo (“_perché perdere tempo a cucinare, se esiste Just Eat?_”), elaborano un piano per avere la meglio sull’arcigno zio.

-

Piano che si rivela un completo fallimento per ragioni esterne, non c’è nemmeno bisogno di dirlo.

Ma andiamo con ordine.

Il lunedì successivo, Bucky entra nella sua pasticceria con una nuova energia, intenzionato sul serio a rimboccarsi le maniche e a far vedere a Schmidt chi è che comanda. 

Persino Rocket, che non connette fino a metà mattinata dopo una dose di caffeina che nessun essere umano sarebbe in grado di assumere senza restare sveglio per le cento ore successive, si rende conto che il capo è più attivo del solito.  
L’unico commento che ha pronunciato è stato: “sopprimetelo”, con tanto di mani a massaggiare le tempie per prevenire il mal di testa.

Bucky ha alzato gli occhi al cielo e ha ripreso ad impastare.

Alle sette, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, Schmidt si presenta in laboratorio e gironzola tra i vari banconi. Sembra un avvoltoio alla ricerca della sua preda, ma questa volta Bucky non gliela lascerà passare liscia.

Appoggia un braccio sulle spalle dello zio e lo fa allontanare con delicatezza e decisione al tempo stesso dalla postazione di Loki, che sta farcendo con della crema pasticciera l’ultimo vassoio di cornetti appena sfornati. 

Lo porta davanti al suo bancone e gli chiede se ha intenzione di restare a lungo, dato che manca poco all’apertura ed è pronta soltanto parte della colazione.

L’uomo gli lancia un’occhiata che in un’altra occasione l’avrebbe fatto tremare e se ne va, facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo a tutti i pasticceri.

Questo giochetto continua per almeno tre giorni, finché Schmidt non lo convoca nel suo ufficio e gli sventola davanti una mail che richiede la sua partecipazione ad una sfida televisiva contro lo SHIELD. 

Non sarà la prima volta in cui Bucky comparirà in televisione, ma il pensiero di partecipare con – _contro_ – Steve gli fa tremare le ginocchia per il timore di tradirsi e svelare in diretta nazionale la sua cotta megagalattica. 

Ci pensa suo zio a togliergli l’impoccio, fissando dei limiti ben precisi: Bucky e un suo collaboratore _devono_ battere Steve e il suo aiutante, altrimenti l’HYDRA darà il bel servito ad un povero pasticciere.

La lista delle cose giuste da dire e quelle da non rivelare nemmeno sotto tortura è così lunga che Bucky si disconnette all’ennesima menzione della ricetta segreta della pasta frolla della prozia Hydra, pace all’anima sua.

.oOo.

Bucky non è sorpreso di leggere il nome di Steve sullo schermo del suo cellulare poco dopo l’una di notte. 

È arrivato il giorno tanto atteso della registrazione e il moro, piuttosto che rigirarsi tra le coperte senza tregua, si è barricato nel laboratorio dell’HYDRA per non farsi prendere dall’ansia.  
L’intenzione c’era tutta, ma si sa che il cervello umano funziona seguendo regole tutte sue, per cui Bucky si ritrova con le mani tra i capelli, il respiro affannato e un disastro di impasti e utensili a circondarlo.

E pensare che fino a qualche mese fa era la persona più equilibrata di questo mondo, almeno in ambito lavorativo. Qualche suo ex in passato l’aveva persino definito un robot, una macchina senza emozioni, impegnato unicamente a diventare il migliore pasticcere che la sua famiglia e New York stessa potessero vantare. 

Non è stato un cambiamento radicale, semplicemente sono risaliti a galla anni e anni di repressione e di autocontrollo di sentimenti. Se sia colpa o merito di Steve, Bucky non vuole pensarci troppo, ha già troppi grilli per la testa.

Si asciuga le mani con uno straccio e striscia il dito sullo schermo per accettare la chiamata, prendendo un respiro profondo.

«Hai mangiato?», lo raggiunge la voce di Steve dopo una leggera interferenza. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e il suo stomaco decide di rispondere per lui brontolando rumorosamente.

«No?»

Il silenzio lo accoglie dall’altra parte e si siede sullo sgabello più vicino. Come abbia fatto la sua vita a diventare più complicata di quanto non lo fosse già è un grande mistero che non ha né forza né voglia di svelare.

L’ultima settimana è stata caotica, tra l’avvicinarsi del Natale, la pressione crescente di Schmidt e gli istanti rubati con Steve per confrontarsi sul da farsi.  
Non è accaduto di rado chiudere gli occhi un minuto prima che suonasse la sveglia.  
I cerchi neri che porta sotto agli occhi sono la chiara manifestazione della sua privazione di sonno. 

«_Apri la porta sul retro, ti ho portato la cena_.»

Steve termina la chiamata e Bucky guarda il suo cellulare come se si trattasse di un marchingegno alieno. Poi si rende conto dell’ambiente post apocalittico che lo circonda – ambiente in cui in meno di un minuto entrerà Steve – e i lineamenti del suo volto si deformano in una smorfia che esprime la domanda che gli circola in testa da un po’. 

‘_Come ho fatto a ridurmi così?_’

Tenta di darsi un contegno: si aggiusta la divisa macchiata di uova e cacao, lega i capelli in una mezza coda meno disordinata e si toglie dalla guancia dei residui di farina. Una veloce occhiata nel vetro del forno non lo ripugna in modo eccessivo e conta fino a cinque prima di girare la chiave nella toppa e aprire la porta.

Steve, come al solito, è dolorosamente perfetto nei jeans neri che gli fasciano le gambe come una seconda pelle e nel giubbotto che farebbe sembrare chiunque altro un omino Michelin. Il tocco di classe è rappresentato dagli occhiali da vista dalla montatura nera e squadrata che gli conferiscono il fascino di un nerd sexy. 

Bucky rimane a fissarlo per una manciata di secondi, finché Steve non alza un sopracciglio e con tono canzonatorio gli dice: «mi fisserai ancora per molto? Ho una certa fame.»

Si spezza l’incantesimo e Bucky gli rivolge un verso a metà tra un grugnito e un ringhio, lasciandolo passare e facendo un vago gesto con la mano per farlo accomodare all’interno. 

Prima che si allontani, Steve gli lascia un bacio sull’angolo della bocca e appoggia le buste colme di cibo sul bancone. Tira fuori diversi contenitori e a Bucky viene l’acquolina; sicuramente è tutta opera del biondo. Chi altri potrebbe preparare le fettuccine Alfredo all’una di notte, se non lui?

Il pezzo forte, tuttavia, è la bottiglia di vino rosso, accompagnata da due calici e una candela che Steve lascia al centro dell’unica porzione di bancone pulita e l’accende. Emana profumo di vaniglia e Bucky non ce la fa a dirgli che non ne può più di questo aroma, avendone abusato durante la sua crisi pasticciera. Si limita ad abbozzare un sorriso e ad apprezzare il gesto.

Bucky aiuta Steve a fare le porzioni e, una volta che entrambi possono ritenersi soddisfatti del ben di Dio ricevuto, cominciano a mangiare – o meglio, a spilucchiare – in un piacevole silenzio saltuariamente interrotto dai commenti di Bucky sulla scia di ‘_questo pollo è buonissimo_’, ‘_perché non mi sposi e non mi sfami per la vita?_’.

Steve sorride e lo osserva di sottecchi, forse pensando di essere davvero bravo a farlo. Fatto sta che, dopo una decina di minuti, rompe il ghiaccio e tenta di estorcere al moro informazioni sul suo stato d’animo, sulle sue ansie e sui suoi timori.

«Sto bene, Steve.», ripete per la centesima volta e il biondo lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato. 

Inclina la testa verso la confusione che li circonda e Bucky sospira, relegando sul bordo del piatto il contorno di verdure che non riesce a mandar giù.

«Mi preoccupa la registrazione. Mi preoccupa perdere un collaboratore, perché a mio zio non frega un accidente della persona che c’è dietro al guadagno. Mi preoccupa perdere contro di te, che sei uno dei migliori pasticceri che conosca e una delle persone a cui tengo di più. Mi preoccupa far finta che tra di noi non ci sia nulla e fingere un odio che non è mai esistito. Mi preoccupa l’essere diventato questo» – si indica con un’alzata di spalle e un sorriso amaro – «un casino ambulante che non riesce più a controllarsi e a lasciare tutto fuori dal laboratorio.»

Steve rimane in silenzio per quella che a Bucky sembra un’infinità e che in realtà potrebbe essere solo una manciata di secondi. Lo vede alzarsi e teme che la sua ammissione gli abbia finalmente fatto comprendere che c’è un motivo per cui nessuno si è mai legato sul serio a lui.  
È incostante, volubile, il maestro delle scenate melodrammatiche. 

Rilascia un sospiro tremante e china il capo, sconfitto e incapace di vederlo andare via.

Soltanto quando sente un paio di braccia stringerlo forte torna a respirare e in qualche modo riesce a trattenere le lacrime che gli appannano la vista. Il biondo appoggia il mento sulla sua testa e continua a restare in silenzio, ma per il momento basta. Bucky sa che tra non molto gli farà un discorso motivazionale e lo convincerà che tutto andrà bene. E se Steve Rogers dice che andrà tutto bene, così sarà.

.oOo.

Bucky e la sua crew si presentano agli studi di _Infinity War – Bakery Edition_ in abbondante anticipo rispetto all’orario stabilito dai produttori del programma. 

Ha bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per essere presentabile in televisione – cosa che, a differenza delle scorse occasioni in cui aveva almeno sette ore di sonno alle spalle, richiede un vero e proprio miracolo. Avrà dormito due ore, a dirla grossa, e le sue occhiaie raggiungono il pavimento. 

Trova egoisticamente confortante che nemmeno Natasha, la sua spalla destra e compagna d’avventura, si mostri al centodieci percento come al solito.  
  
«Dimmi di nuovo perché hai voluto me.»

La donna in questione pronuncia le prime parole della giornata con tono rassegnato, sorseggiando l’espresso macchiato che si è fatta comprare da Bucky come primo pegno per la sua collaborazione. Nella lista c’è anche un nuovo robot da cucina e Bucky si chiede perché l’amica l’abbia richiesto; non l’ha mai vista accendere un fornello in vita sua e mangiare qualcosa preparato con le sue mani.  
  
«Perché il pubblico ti ama quasi quanto ama me.»

«Ritenta.»

«Perché sei la mia aiutante preferita?»

Natasha scuote la testa e schiocca la lingua contro il palato, invitandolo a trovare una risposta migliore.

«Okay, mi serve qualcuno che mi impedisca di trasformarmi in Gordon Ramsay.»

«Era difficile ammetterlo? Conosciamo tutti i tuoi scatti d’ira, soprattutto lui.», con la tazza indica delle persone dall’altro lato della strada e Bucky perde un battito quando vede Steve rivolgergli un occhiolino. 

Guarda immediatamente suo zio, che sembra distratto dal cellulare, probabilmente sta parlando con il suo commercialista, e rivolge al biondo un sorriso sghembo e il dito medio. 

Bucky Barnes in versione Gordon Ramsay è già entrato in azione.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeehi. Se sei arrivat@ fin qui ti ringrazio, hai avuto un bel coraggio.  
Questo è un esperimento, dopo anni di assenza dal mondo della scrittura, e in tutta sincerità non so come andranno le cose, sebbene abbia le idee abbastanza chiare sullo svolgimento.  
Dimenticate Captain America, il Soldato d’Inverno, Endgame (e il suo finale argh). Qui ci sarà solo del sano Stucky, com’è giusto che sia.


End file.
